Protector 3: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
by TheRealThing
Summary: The next installment in the Protector series. This vignette takes place four years after the last one. Anakin Skywalker learns some rather disturbing new: his eldest daughter is dating Han Solo.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"That's it, Obi, you got it!"

Young Obi-Wan Skywalker frowned as he focused his attention on the cookie jar. He knew that his parents wouldn't be happy if they knew what he and his brother, Anakin, were up to; but that didn't stop him from doing it anyway. Obi had always had a sweet tooth, and the thought of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies was simply too much to pass up.

"Easy, easy," Anakin Junior said as he watched the cookie jar float down from the shelf. He could have done it himself, but wasn't willing to take the chance of getting caught. It seemed impossible to get away with anything when their father was home; having the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy as their father certainly had its disadvantages.

"Bingo" Ani said with a smile as the cookie jar landed easily in his hands. "You've done well, young one," he said in a perfect imitation of Yoda that made Obi burst out laughing.

Ani opened the jar and looked down into the jar and then up at his brother. "Dude, we've been had," he said.

Obi didn't know what he meant, and then looked down into the jar. It contained nothing but crumbs. "What happened? Mommy just made them this afternoon!"

Ani frowned. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that Qui-Gon had something do to with it."

Obi matched his brother's frown, determined to help Ani get revenge in whatever way he could.

"Come on, let's get back to bed before we get caught," Ani said, sending the empty cookie jar back onto the shelf. "Qui-Gon's not gonna get away with this, Obi."

Obi nodded, and followed his brother back upstairs, yawning mightily as he did so.

The boys sneaked into the room where fourteen-year-old Qui-Gon slept. Knowing that he was a sound sleeper, Ani peered around the room, which was eliminated only by the hall light.

"What are you looking for?" Obi whispered rather loudly.

"Be quiet!" Ani hissed. "What do you think, dummy? The cookies!"

Obi mouthed a silent Oh! Of understanding and helped his brother look around, not having a clue what to look for.

Ani, however, did, and smiled as he saw a neatly packed pile on Qui-Gon's desk. "What do we have here?" he asked as he floated the package over. Without taking the chance of awakening his elder brother, Ani left the room silently, motioning for his younger brother to follow. Obi-Wan did so, not really understanding what was going on.

_Elsewhere that night_

"I can't believe this- it's….it's so embarrassing."

"Anakin, it happens all the time. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But I'm only forty-two years old!"

"Yes, well, I suppose that's part of growing older isn't it?"

"I'm too young for this."

"Apparently not."

Anakin stared down at his chest, scowling at the offending grey hair. "This really stinks," he sighed.

Padmé smiled. "Anakin, you're just as attractive, just as virile and just as desirable with one grey hair than you were without any."

Anakin looked up at her. "You're just saying that," he mumbled.

"No I'm not," she said, pushing him backwards onto the bed. "And I'll prove it to you," she added.

Anakin smiled. "I love it when you take charge like this," he said.

"I know," she replied, lowering herself to kiss him.

Suddenly she stopped and looked up. Anakin looked up at her questioningly.

"What is it?" he asked.

Padmé frowned. "I don't know," she said. "I just have the feeling that something is going on."

Anakin smiled. "Well something was about to go on," he teased.

"No I mean the kids," she said.

Anakin nodded, knowing that even without force sensitivity his wife was seldom wrong when it came to their children. Their mischief was the thing of legends, and, as much as he hated to admit it, an hereditary Skywalker trait.

"You want me to check on them?" he asked her.

Padmé waited a moment longer, the feeling gone. "No, I think it's okay," she said. "But I'm sure one of them was up to something."

Anakin smiled. "So what else is new?" he asked, pulling her down to him again.

_The next morning _

Breakfast was noisy, as it was every morning, as all of the Skywalker children assembled with their parents to start their day.

"Does anyone know why the cookie jar was down on the counter this morning?" Padmé asked as she poured some milk into her tea. She looked at her two youngest children, knowing that the odds were very high that they were involved.

"I don't know, Mommy," Shmi responded, looking pointedly at her two younger brothers. "But I _did_ hear lots of noise coming from the kitchen last night."

Obi and Ani looked at one another conspiratorially.

"Is that so?" Padmé asked. "Does anyone know what might have been going on in the kitchen?"

"I know Mommy," Amidala spoke up. "But I promised Qui-Gon I wouldn't tell," she added.

"Ami!" Qui-Gon hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Let's have it," Anakin said at last. "What's going on?"

"I took them," Qui-Gon admitted finally.

"Why?" Anakin asked. "And why all the secrecy?"

"I wanted to give them to someone," Qui-Gon responded. "As a gift. Mom's cookies are so good, I …I know it's stupid, but.."

"It's not stupid at all, Qui-Gon," Leia spoke up, smiling at her younger brother. She knew exactly who he wanted to give them to, but wasn't about to betray his secret.

"You could have asked," Padmé pointed out. "I would have been happy to help you wrap them up."

"I wrapped them for him," Amidala spoke up. "But promised not to tell," she added, looking at Qui-Gon.

Anakin smiled. "Who is she, son?" he asked Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon's face turned red. "Nobody," he mumbled, tired of being the center of attention. "Just a girl in one of my classes."

Luke and Leia exchanged a look, each of them knowing exactly who it was.

"Girls are gross," Ani declared. "What a waste of cookies."

"You're _such_ a baby, Ani," Amidala sighed.

"Dad!" Ani complained.

"Come on, let's get going," Anakin said to his brood. He bent and gave Padmé a kiss. "It would be nice if just for once we _weren't _late."

All of the children but Leia stood up.

"Leia? You coming?" Luke asked her, knowing she usually rode in with him.

"Uh, no," Leia replied. "I'm getting a ride with someone else."

Anakin stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Who?" he asked.

Leia frowned. "Does it matter?" she asked.

"I wouldn't ask otherwise," Anakin replied.

"It's Han," Leia replied, trying to appear cool. "He's picking me up. Okay? No big deal."

Anakin frowned, getting the feeling that it was indeed a big deal. "Very well," he said. "We'll see you there."

Padmé watched them leave and then turned to Leia. "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, Leia," she said.

"I know," Leia sighed. "I'd just as soon it was later rather than sooner."

Padmé smiled. "He'll figure it out if you don't tell him," she pointed out. "And if that happens.."

"I know I know," Leia replied, standing up. "He'll be ticked off. I'll tell him today, Mom. I promise."

"Good," Padmé replied. "Have a good day, sweetie."

"Thanks Mom," Leia replied. "You too."

Anakin drove along with his three younger sons, the girls having gone with Luke in his speeder. Anakin looked sideways at Qui-Gon who sat beside him, eyeing the parcel on the boy's lap.

"You're a little young to be giving gifts to a girl, aren't you?" Anakin asked finally.

Qui-Gon shrugged and looked out the window. "It's just cookies," he replied defensively. "I had some at school last week and I let her have one. She liked it so I said I'd bring more. What's the big deal?"

Anakin frowned. "The _big deal _is that when boys give things to girls there is usually some level of affection implied," he pointed out. "Is that your intention?"

Qui-Gon's frown matched his father's as he pondered this, and then an idea came to him. "How old were you when you gave Mom that necklace she wears?" he countered.

"Nine," Anakin replied. "But that was completely different."

"Why? How?" Qui-Gon responded.

Anakin's frown deepened. "It just was," he replied. "Besides, you're avoiding my question."

Qui-Gon's face reddened slightly. "I guess I kind of like her," he admitted. "Kinda."

Anakin couldn't help but smile. "And you thought this gesture would make her return those feelings?"

"No…well- I don't know," the boy replied, playing nervously with the ribbon on the package. He frowned as he focused on the package, sensing that something was different, something was wrong.

He looked back at the two young boys who were trying desperately not to laugh, and immediately became suspicious. Remembering how his sister had heard someone in the kitchen the previous night, Qui-Gon began to grow suspicious of his two brothers.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, sensing Qui-Gon's change of focus.

Qui-Gon didn't respond, but he felt the package, feeling through the then wrapping. It wasn't cookies that he felt, however. It was soft, squishy…

"What the…?" Qui-Gon said, and then ripped off the paper. Ani and Obi burst out laughing at this point when Qui-Gon found a neatly folded pair of briefs rather than the cookies that Amidala had so painstakingly wrapped.

"You _idiots_!" Qui-Gon shouted, firing the offending garment at the two boys, who were by now almost hysterical with laughter.

"That was a very cruel trick," Anakin said at last. The boys began to calm down, the tone of their father's voice taking the hilarity from the situation. "You should both be ashamed of yourselves."

Ani and Obi looked at one another, and then down at the floor of the speeder, the picture of contrition.

"You both owe your brother an apology," Anakin continued.

"Sorry Qui-Gon," they chorused.

"And as punishment for what you did," Anakin added, "you can do Qui-Gon's chores for the next week."

Obi and Ani both opened their mouths in an identical manner as though they were about to protest, but then thought better of it.

"It was Ani's idea," Obi mumbled dejectedly.

"Yeah, but it was your skid-marked underwear," Ani pointed out.

"Your underwear has more skid marks then mine!" Obi retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Anakin shouted. "No one wants to know about your underwear! Not another word, do you hear me? Not one more word."

The boys nodded and glared at one another in silent rage.

Anakin looked at Qui-Gon briefly. "Tomorrow, Luke takes them," he said with a sigh.

Qui-Gon smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Han Solo spotted Anakin just leaving the docking bay with his sons and felt a knot of anxiety tighten in his stomach. Leia sensed it and turned to him.

"We have to tell him, Han," she said. "It's a miracle he hasn't figured it out already."

Han nodded. "Well…maybe we can just let him figure it out then," he suggested with a smile.

Leia shook her head. "Nice try," she said. "I promised my mother I'd talk to him today. And you're going to talk to him with me."

_Great, _Han thought as he landed the speeder.

"I heard that," Leia said as she unfastened her safety belt.

Han shook his head, wondering if he was insane for getting involved with a Skywalker.

After leaving the children in their respective classrooms, Anakin headed to the sabre range to await his first group of padawans. He met Obi-Wan along the way, and knew at once that something was troubling his friend.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked without preamble.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together in the manner that Anakin knew so well. It usually meant he was uncomfortable about the subject he needed to discuss.

"I'm a little…concerned about Chloe," Obi-Wan told him finally.

"Why?"

"She seems to have developed a crush on a boy," Obi-Wan responded, his frown growing deeper.

Anakin had to fight not to smile. "Really?" he responded. "Imagine that."

"I'm glad you're so amused," Obi-Wan retorted.

Anakin laughed. "Come on, Obi-Wan," he replied. "She'll be twelve soon. It was only a matter of time before she noticed boys."

"I suppose so," Obi-Wan replied, the frown not leaving his face. "That doesn't mean I have to like it, particularly when the boy she likes is older than her."

"Takes after her mother I guess," Anakin pointed out.

"Would you be serious?" Obi-Wan asked peevishly. "This concerns you as well, Anakin."

"Me? Why?"  
"Because the boy she likes is your son," Obi-Wan responded.

"Which one?" Anakin asked.

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan replied. "She likes Qui-Gon."

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" he asked, wondering if Chloe Kenobi was the girl that his son had a crush on. "Imagine that," he said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you're so pleased by the whole thing," Obi-Wan retorted.

"They're kids, Obi-Wan," Anakin pointed out. "It won't last."

"Yes, like your infatuation with Padmé didn't last," Obi-Wan replied.

"That wasn't infatuation," Anakin countered. "Besides, I don't even know if Qui-Gon returns the feelings."

Obi-Wan nodded, seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. "Well, let's keep an eye on the situation," he said.

"Get used to it, Obi-Wan," Anakin said as they made their way to their respective classes. "It only gets worse the older they get."

Obi-Wan frowned. "That isn't very reassuring," he responded.

Anakin chuckled to himself as he continued to the gymnasium. It was his habit to limber up before classes commenced. Anakin prided himself on being in top physical shape; now that he was in his forties he needed to work harder than ever to maintain his physique.

Hanging up his cloak, Anakin summoned a practice sabre from a nearby wall. He leaned it against the wall and the took off his outer tunic and hung it with his cloak. He had just begun his stretches when he sensed someone entering the gymnasium.

"Dad, can we talk?"

Anakin looked over to see Leia standing there, Han Solo at her side. He frowned, and walked over to them.

"What about?" he asked, looking from Han to Leia and then back to Han again. The young man squirmed visibly, particularly when he eyed Anakin's impressive musculature. Anakin sensed it, and it pleased him.

Leia looked at Han, hoping he would step in and say something; however he seemed riveted to the floor, and so she spoke up.

"It's about us," Leia began.

"Us? Who's _us_?" Anakin asked warily.

"Han and me," Leia said, glancing at Han, wishing he'd grow a spine right about now.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "What about you and Han?" he asked, looking back at Han.

"We're dating," Leia said, deciding just to bite the proverbial bullet.

Anakin was unable to hide his displeasure at this point. He said nothing, but his eyebrows lowered considerably.

"Dad, say something," Leia pleaded, sensing her father's disapproval.

"Okay, I will," Anakin said. "I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

"Why?? You and Han have been friends for years!" Leia protested as Han stood there wishing he could sink into the floor.

"That's irrelevant," Anakin replied. "He's ten years older than you," he continued. "That makes it wrong."

"What does age have to do with it?" Leia retorted. "You and Mom aren't the same age!"

"Five years isn't ten," Anakin pointed out. "Besides, it's different when the man is older."

"Why?"

"Because a thirty year old man is…experienced," Anakin replied. "He's worldly. You're not much more than a child, Leia."

Leia's frown matched her father's. "I am _twenty years old,_" she pointed out hotly. "That's hardly a child!"

"Sir," Han finally spoke up. "I know you must have misgivings about this," he said. "But I promise you that I have the greatest respect for Leia. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"I'm not questioning that, Han," Anakin said. "But the age difference is simply too great. It's not right."

"Dad…"

"I'm being honest, Leia," Anakin interjected. "You know I could never be otherwise, not when it comes to my children."

"And we respect that," Han spoke up. "But we're asking you to accept this, sir. Leia and I have grown quite close, and…"  
"And we're dating, Dad," Leia cut in. "Accept it."

Anakin turned back to his daughter. "Accept it?" he repeated. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked.

"No you don't," Leia agreed. "I'm old enough to do this whether you like it or not."

"Well I don't like it," Anakin countered. "I never will," he added looking back at Han.

"Understood," Han replied.

At this point Anakin's pupils began to file into the gymnasium. "I have a class to teach," he said, twirling the lightsaber in his hand easily and turning away.

Leia was disappointed by her father's reaction, but said nothing. She looked up at Han. "Let's go," she said.

Han nodded, and then followed her out the door.

Still perturbed by the conversation he'd had with Leia, Anakin decided to leave the Temple for lunch. His wife had always managed to soothe him when he was upset; though he wasn't sure what she could say to help him do so this time.

Anakin was met in the anteroom of Padmé's office by her new, temporary assistant.

"May I help you sir?" the young twilek girl asked with great enthusiasm.

"Yes, is Senator Skywalker in?" Anakin asked.

"Do you have an appointment, sir?" she asked.

Anakin frowned. "No," he replied. "I'm her husband. Do I need one?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she gushed. "I'm so sorry sir. She is in," she told him. "Let me see if she's busy."

Anakin sighed, and folded his arms over his chest. _I miss her other assistant, good old what's-her-name, _he thought wistfully, resentful that the poor woman had been inconsiderate enough to have a baby and require time off.

"She said to go right in," the girl told him after a very short pause.

"Thanks," Anakin said, walking past her desk. He opened the door and found Padmé sitting at her office with a smile on her face.

"You really need to find someone else," he told her. "Let me see if she's busy?? Come on," he said as he sat down in front of the desk.

"I know, she's new," Padmé reminded him gently. "she'll learn. I'm happy to see you," she said.

Anakin smiled. "I'm happy to see you too," he said, standing up again to give her a kiss. "Hope you didn't make plans for lunch," he added, taking his seat again. "I need a break."

"Oh? Something wrong?" she asked.

"Well…let's just say I had a bomb dropped on me," he said.

"I see," she replied, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Anakin sensed this, and watched her closely.

"Leia hasn't said anything to you about a man she's dating, has she?" he asked.

Padmé sighed, knowing that lying would be utterly pointless. "yes, she has," she admitted.

Anakin frowned. "How long have you known?" he demanded.

"Just a few weeks."

"A few weeks!!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me??"

"She asked me not to," Padmé replied simply. "She made me promise not to, in fact. She wanted to be the one because she knew you'd react exactly the way you are."

"And what does she expect?" he declared, standing up suddenly and pacing. "The man is far too old for her, Padmé. And you know that as well as I do."  
Padmé watched him, knowing that there was a lot more going on inside of him than simple disapproval over the man their daughter had chosen.

"Ani, you love Han," she pointed out.

"So what?" he replied. "I don't want him dating my daughter," he stated. "She's too young to be dating someone his age."

"Anakin, it's her choice," Padmé reminded him. "She's twenty years old now, we can't tell her who she may or may not date. Be reasonable."

Anakin stopped pacing and looked at his wife. He knew that she was right, he knew he had no say. And perhaps that was what was so difficult about the whole thing.

"You and I were married a year already when you were twenty," she reminded him, standing up and walking over to him.

"That's irrelevant," he grumbled.

Padmé smiled. "I know it's hard to accept that your little girl is a woman," she said, framing his face with her hands. "But she is. And if you cannot accept that, you may end up alienating her and destroying your relationship with her. And I know you don't want that."

Anakin shook his head. "No, that's the last thing I want," he replied.

"Then I suppose you'll just have to get used to the idea of Leia and Han being together," she said.

Anakin sighed. "First a grey hair, now this," he said. "What's next, impotence?"

Padmé laughed. "Oh I highly doubt that," she replied. "I'm quite certain you'll be as virile when you're ninety as you were when you were nineteen."

Anakin's smile grew. "Is that a complaint?" he asked, running his hands up her arms.

"Oh no," she replied. "Quite the contrary, actually."

"I see," he responded. "You keep talking like this and we may not get to lunch," he told her.

"Is that a promise?" she asked him with a smile that did nothing to cool the fires of his ardour.

"Oh absolutely," he said, kissing slowly up the side of her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A little later _

"Obi-Wan was in quite a state this morning," Anakin told Padmé as they ate a quick lunch in the Senate refectory.

"Oh? Why is that?" she responded.

"Apparently Chloe has a crush on Qui-Gon," Anakin informed her. "And he's not exactly thrilled about it."

Padmé frowned. "Is there something wrong with our son?" she asked.

Anakin smiled at her defensiveness of their boy. "Well, he's male," he replied. "That's enough. And he's three years older than Chloe as well. I told Obi-Wan he needed to get used to it. He didn't seem to like being told that."

Padmé nodded, deciding not to comment on the irony of the situation given the conversation he'd had earlier with Leia. "Well he needn't worry," she replied. "Qui-Gon is smitten with another girl," she told him. "Poor Chloe doesn't stand a chance right now."

"Do you know who it is?" Anakin asked.

"No," Padmé replied. "I think Leia does, and maybe Shmi. Ask the girls, they know everything that goes on in that place."

Anakin nodded thoughtfully. "I'll ask them on the way home. After the monkey business this morning, Luke can take those two knuckleheads home."

"Are you speaking of our two youngest children?" she asked. "Knuckleheads??"

"Yes, that's exactly who I'm talking about," Anakin replied. He then proceeded to tell Padmé about the incident in the speeder that morning, including the errant underpants. Padmé was horrified.

"I can't _believe _they would do that," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Those two boys just seem to get bolder every day."

"Tell me about it," Anakin sighed. "I think we've spoiled them, Padmé. We need to be tougher with them. I told them that they were doing all of Qui-Gon's chores for the next week."

"Good," she said. "Imagine how mortified poor Qui-Gon would have been if he hadn't noticed the switch in time!"

Anakin nodded. "He would have been ruined," he said.

"Thank the Maker it was averted," she replied. She looked at her wrist chrono. "you'd better get back to the Temple," she told him. "It's nearly one fifteen. Doesn't your next class start at one thirty?"

"Yes," Anakin replied. "I suppose you're right. This has been a very pleasant break in what was becoming a really rotten day," he told her, learning over and kissing her.

"Very pleasant indeed," she replied with a smile. "You should come for lunch more often," she added.

Anakin smiled as he stood up. "You can count on that, Senator. I'll see you later."

"Bye Ani," she replied, and waved him off as he left the room.

The next group of padawans that Anakin instructed included his fourteen-year-old twins, Shmi and Qui-Gon. He made a mental note to watch his son closely to try and determine which one of his son's classmates had caught his eye.

Anakin was proud of all of his children, but it seemed that his second son had grown more than any of the others in the past few years. As he watched Qui-Gon go through his paces it seemed impossible to Anakin that he was the same boy who, less than five years earlier, had been obsessed with the persona of Darth Vader. Once puberty had hit, Qui-Gon had become a different person, a mature young man that was reminding Anakin more of himself every day. And in as such, he found it impossible to detect who it was that his son had a crush on. _The girls will know,_ he decided, remembering what Padmé had said. _I'll ask them on the way home. _

Luke met his father in the hangar bay when the day was over, and Anakin could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't thrilled about having to take his two youngest brothers home.

"Dad, I was going to take Taza out for dinner after classes tonight," Luke explained.

Anakin frowned. "And you can't do that _after _you take your brothers home?" he asked.

Luke sighed. "I guess so," he replied.

"I can't take them all home, you know that," Anakin reminded him.

"Han can take them, can't he?" Luke offered. "He's taking Leia home after all."

Luke regretted the comment moments after the words had left his mouth, for he sensed a strong wave of disapproval from his father.

"Never mind," Luke said. "I'll take them."

"Good," Anakin replied. "I'll see you at home."

Shmi and Amidala were already waiting for their father when Anakin arrived at the speeder. Anakin smiled as he saw his daughters, knowing that the ride home would be infinitely calmer than the ride had been that morning.

"You both did well in class today," Anakin told his daughters as he lifted off. "The extra practice has really been paying off."

The girls smiled at their father's praise.

"So…" Anakin began, trying to think of a way to segue into an interrogation session. "Qui-Gon had a close call today," he began.

"He told us about it," Shmi informed her father. "Those stupid boys! I cant believe they did that to him!"

"Well they're being punished for their prank," Anakin assured them. "I don't think they'll do something like that again too soon."  
"Good," Amidala put in. "Imagine how embarrassed he'd have been if Aurora had opened that package!"

Shmi shot her a look that didn't go unnoticed by Anakin. _So that's the girl he likes, _he thought; _Aurora Lankton,_ he thought, making a mental note of the name.

"So he likes Aurora, does he?" Anakin asked casually.

"Uh huh!" Amidala told him enthusiastically.

"And does she like him back?" Anakin asked, pumping his girls for information.

The girls looked at one another, not fooled at all by their father's seemingly casual manner.

"Dad, you don't really expect us to tell you _everything,_ do you?" Shmi asked with a smile.

Anakin frowned, wishing just for once that his children had _not _inherited his ability to read minds.

"Where's Leia?" asked Anakin as the family sat down to dinner.

"Out with Han," Padmé said, avoiding eye contact with her husband as she helped the younger children to their meal.

Anakin frowned. "She sees him all day," he stated. "Why the devil does she need to see him in the evening too?"

Padmé looked up at him. "Ani, please," she said with a sigh. "You know the answer to that question."

Anakin's frown deepened as he started in on his dinner.

"Dad you _like _Han," Shmi pointed out. "Why are you mad that he's on a date with Leia?"

"It's none of your concern, Shmi," Padmé said.

Shmi said no more, but made a mental note to interrogate her older sister at her earliest opportunity.

"Qui-Gon I'm going to make some more cookies over the weekend," Padmé told her son. "You can take them to your friend when classes resume."

"Thanks Mom," Qui-Gon said. "And you two better not go _near _them," he warned his two younger brothers.

"Oh they won't," Anakin assured him. "Will you?" he asked, giving Ani and Obi a stern look.

The boys simply shook their heads, knowing to question their father's authority would be very unwise.

"Obi-Wan and his family are coming over tonight," Padmé reminded the children. "Make sure you include Chloe in your games," she added.

"She's such a goody-two shoes, Mom," Ani complained. "She never wants to play anything fun."

"She's well mannered and mature," Anakin pointed out. "You could learn a few things from her," he added.

Ani stuck his lower lip out, starting to feel persecuted by his father.

"I _ always_ include her," Amidala pointed out. "But all she wants to do is talk about Qui-Gon," she added with a smirk.

Qui-Gon looked up at his sister. "She does not," he protested. "You're just saying that to make me mad."

"She likes you, stupid," Shmi said. "Surely even you aren't dense enough not to notice."

"That's enough," Padmé said. "Whether she likes him or not is irrelevant," she said. "When she's a guest in our home you treat her as one, understood?"

"Yes Mom," the children chorused.

"Good," Padmé said. "Now let's try and finish our meal in peace, shall we?"

_Later that evening_

"Where are your eldest this evening?" Obi-Wan asked as he and Dormé sat on the patio with Padmé and Anakin.

"On dates, both of them," Padmé said.

"Luke and Taza have been going out for quite a while now," Dormé pointed out. "Are things getting serious?"

"Hard to say," Padmé answered. "He's pretty tight-lipped about that particular subject," she explained.

"And Leia? Who is she with?" Obi-Wan asked. He noted a rise in Anakin's tension level as he asked the question.

Padmé glanced at Anakin briefly before responding. "She's out with Han Solo," she replied. "They've recently begun dating."

"Really? He's quite a few years older than her, isn't he?" Dormé asked.

"Ten years," Anakin said simply.

"It's a rather…touchy subject at the moment," Padmé explained.

"So I see," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "Wasn't it you who told me this very morning that I needed to get used to my daughter liking boys?"

Anakin frowned. "Chloe's a child," he pointed out. "She'll outgrow this crush of hers. Leia's not a child. It's a little more serious than a simple school girl crush, Obi-Wan."

"You've always like Han, Anakin," Dormé foolishly observed. "I don't understand your objection."

"Let's …not go there, shall we?" Padmé as Anakin was opening his mouth to respond.

Anakin looked at her, and then decided she was probably right. "Well, I should have known what the day would bring when I found my first grey hair this morning," he said with a sigh.

"Imagine that," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk.

Anakin grinned. "Well I'm still young," he pointed out. "Far too young for grey hairs."  
"I blame you for mine," Obi-Wan countered. "Each and every one of them."

Padmé and Dormé laughed.

"Well at least we're aging gracefully," Anakin said. "I don't expect to live as long as Master Yoda, but I'm going to make the most of every year I have. I've learned that life is too precious to take for granted," he added, looking at Padmé with a smile.

"Indeed it is," Obi-Wan agreed. "Speaking of Master Yoda," he continued. "One of the younglings told me that he dozed off in class again today. It's the second time in the past two weeks."

Dormé nodded. "He's slowing down, there's no doubt of it," he said.

"Well he is nine hundred years old," Padmé reminded them. "He's bound to be slowing down. I noticed it when we were at his party last week."

Anakin nodded in agreement. Yoda's nine hundredth birthday celebration had been a strange, understated affair; what Anakin remembered most was the indigestion he'd had for days afterwards. But even at the party, Yoda had not been himself.

"Soon we'll have to face the facts that Yoda won't be with us forever I'm afraid," Anakin said. "No one lives forever," he added, thoughts of his own mother jumping to mind.

"How is your father, Padmé?" Dormé asked. "Any better?"

"A little, thanks," Padmé replied. "You know at that age, even a bout of the flu can set you back for a while."

Dormé nodded. "Give him my best when you speak to him again, will you?"

"I will, thanks."

_Later that night_

"Ani, come to bed."

Anakin looked up at Padmé who stood on the stairs. "What did you say?"

Padmé put a hand on her hip and shook her head. "You're not going to bed until Leia comes home, are you?"

"Not a chance," Anakin replied, walking into the front room. "It's almost midnight, Padmé. Where the hell are they?"  
Padmé sighed and walked back down the stairs to join him. "On a date," she said. "You remember what that's like, don't you?"

"We never dated, Padmé," he reminded her. "But I know what you mean. And I know enough about them to know what men like to do on dates too," he added, his frown deepening.

Padmé sat down beside him on the sofa. "Anakin, you know Han Solo is a decent man," she said. "He would never do anything to hurt Leia."  
"He won't if he knows what's good for him," he grumbled in response. "Or he'll find himself without his…"

"Ani!" Padmé interjected. "Really, you must learn to accept this. It's only going to destroy your relationship with Leia if you continue with this attitude."

Anakin said nothing, but stood up and commenced pacing across the room.

Padmé watched him for a moment and then stood up. "I'm going to bed," she said. "You stay up if you want, but I'm tired."  
Anakin turned to her. "I'll be up soon," he told her.

Padmé nodded, and then left him alone to keep his vigil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So how did it go when you told Dad you two were dating?" Luke asked his sister.

"Just as well as you'd imagine," Leia told him.

The two couples were in a booth at a down town dance club, having met up there after classes.

"I don't get it," Luke said. "You and Dad have been friends for a long time. Why does he have a problem with you dating Leia?"

Han shrugged. "Beats me kid," he said, swirling the ice around in his glass. "I don't think he'd like any guy who dated Leia or any of your sisters, though. Just on the principal of the thing."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Luke replied.

"Well that's just silly," Taza put in. "He doesn't have a problem with us dating, does he?"

"No, but I'm a guy," Luke explained. "It's different somehow when it's a daughter. I don't get it myself, I just know that's the way it is."

"Well he'll just have to get used to it, won't he?" Han said with a smile, putting an arm along the back of Leia's chair.

Leia glanced at him, his cocky attitude getting on her nerves.

Luke sensed it and smiled. "Well, our father's not exactly an easy man to win over," he commented. "And now that you're dating Leia, you'll be starting from square one with him. You realize that, don't you?"

Han shrugged. "It doesn't concern me, kid," he said confidently.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you were _so _unconcerned today when we were talking to him," she countered. "I thought you were going to pass out you were so scared."

Taza and Luke laughed as Han's face turned pink.

"Well he had a lightsaber in his hand when we talked to him," Han reminded them. "Who wouldn't be scared?"  
"It was a _practice _lightsaber, Han," Leia said with a sigh. "Do you honestly think that he would hurt you?"

"No, well…I don't know," Han replied. "He's always been a pretty easy going guy, but now that we're dating – who knows?"

Luke smiled. "I don't think you need to worry, Han," he assured his friend. "He may seem intimidating….well, well actually he _is _intimidating," he corrected himself. "But…"

"I'm not concerned Luke," Han said. "The way I see it, Leia has her dad wrapped around her little finger- always has. And if I'm what Leia wants, then Anakin will just have to learn to accept that. Right?"

Luke exchanged a look with Leia, who didn't seem impressed by her boyfriend's bravado.

"Right Han," Luke said. "Whatever you say." He looked at Taza. "I guess I should get you home," he said. "Or I'll have Master Halycone upset with me again."

Taza smiled as she linked her arm through Luke's. "You know my father adores you, Luke," she said. "Just like I do," she added, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Luke smiled. "See you at home," he said to his sister. "Good luck Han," he added as he and Taza stood up. "You're gonna need it."

Han laughed as Luke and Taza left, and then turned to Leia. "I guess we should be getting back to," he said. "Don't want to push my luck."

"No, I guess not," Leia replied, standing up.

Han looked at her. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," she said.

Han frowned as he followed her away from the table. "Doesn't seem that way to me," he said as he took her hand.

Leia looked up at him. "It just seems to me that you don't have a lot of respect for my father's feelings," she said. "The way you were joking around back there. This isn't going to be easy Han, you and me dating," she told him as they reached the speeder parked outside.

Han frowned as he opened the door for her. "I never said it would be," he replied.

"But if you want to make things easier, you're going to have to be a little more…sensitive to his feelings," Leia said. "You know what I mean."

"You want me to kiss his butt, is that it?" Han replied as he took the seat beside her.

Leia frowned. "I didn't say that," she retorted.

"Look sweetheart, I may not be able to read minds, but I know how to read between the lines," he said. "And I've never kissed anyone's butt, and I ain't starting now."

Leia sighed loudly as she folded her arms tightly over her chest. "Why do you have to be such a stubborn nerf herder?" she grumbled.

Han made no reply and started up the speeder in silence, pondering what was becoming a rather complicated situation.

Anakin could feel the tension in his body growing with each minute that passed. Checking his wrist chrono repeatedly, Anakin waited with growing impatience for his daughter to return from her date. He was tired, but he knew that he wouldn't sleep a wink until Leia was home and in her bed where she belonged.

Anakin had watched most of a rather cheesy holovid when he sensed that Leia was home. He turned off the projector and stood up, wracked with indecision. _Do I confront her and ask her where she's been? Do I play it cool? Is Solo with her? Should I get my lightsaber? _

"Why are you still up, Dad?"

Anakin turned to the doorway where Leia stood. He could sense immediately that she was upset. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

Leia frowned. "Nothing," she said.

"Don't lie to me," he said, walking over to her. "I know you're upset, and I'm sure it's because of that joker you were out with until this indecent hour."

"Dad, it's not that late," Leia protested.

"Like hell it isn't," Anakin retorted. "It's almost one in the morning. Where have you been? What have you been doing all this time?? And what did he do to upset you?? By the Maker, I'll…"

"Dad, would you chill?" Leia cut him off before he went spiralling into orbit. "We were with Luke and Taza at a club, you can ask him if you don't believe me."

Anakin's frown didn't leave his face, but he felt a little better knowing Luke had been nearby to help preserve Leia's honour. "So why are you upset?" he asked.

Leia was about to tell him, but then decided it would be a bad idea. "Nothing," she said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Anakin was sorely tempted to run after her, but he figured that probably wouldn't go over too well. Whatever it was that had her upset, it was clearly Han Solo's fault. _And that's good- that means this won't last, _he thought as he headed up to bed. _ This relationship won't last the week, _he reflected with a smile as he reached the second floor. He smiled, realizing that all his worrying had been for nothing, and was about to go and give Padmé the good news when the feelings he felt emanating from his eldest daughter stopped him cold.

Anakin stopped in the hallway outside of Leia's door, torn with conflicting emotions. On the one hand he was pleased that Leia was having problems with her relationship with Han, a relationship Anakin heartily disapproved of. On the other hand, she was hurting, that was clear to him as he stood outside her bedroom door. Clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration, Anakin stood, trying to decide what to do. He hated that his child was hurting; her pain was like his own. And yet, he felt certain the Han Solo was the wrong man for Leia. _But is that really the issue right now? It probably won't last, but right now she's hurting; _and that, he decided, had to take precedence.

"Leia? May I come in?" he asked, knocking lightly on her door.

He received no answer, but that didn't deter him.

"Leia, I'm coming in," he said and opened the door.

Leia looked up at him from where she sat on the edge of her bed, her face wet with tears. The sight on her made Anakin's heart clench painfully. Without a word he came over to her and embraced her, knowing that right now she didn't need lectures or advice, but just a shoulder to cry on.

Padmé had not been able to fall asleep; she was so accustomed to having Anakin's large, warm body to snuggle against that she found it next to impossible to do so. When the door to their bedroom opened, she opened her eyes to see him enter the room.

"Everything okay?" she asked him sleepily.

"Not exactly," Anakin told her. "But she's home anyway."

Padmé sat up as Anakin sat on the edge of their bed to pull off his boots. "What's going on?" she asked him.

"Well, she wouldn't tell me," Anakin replied, "but I get the impression that she and Solo had a fight earlier."

Padmé frowned. "That's not good," she replied.

"No," he agreed, standing up to get undressed. "She's pretty upset."

Padmé watched him. "It was nice that you tried to make her feel better," she told him.

Anakin shrugged as he tossed his tunic into the laundry chute. "How could I not, Padmé?" he asked. "I'm not happy about the fact that she's dating Solo, but she's still my little girl. I don't want to see her hurt."

Padmé smiled. "Do you know how much I love you?" she asked.

Anakin looked over at her. "I think so," he replied with a smile.

"You're a wonderful father, you know that?" she told him as he got into bed with her finally.

"Am I?" he asked as he pulled her close. "Part of me is happy that they had a fight, Padmé. Part of me hopes that this is the end of their relationship. Does that make me a good father? Or a jerk?"

Padmé ran a finger along his bare chest. "Not a jerk, no," she said. "You're being honest. Everyone knows how you feel about this, Leia included. But the important thing Is that you didn't remind Leia of that. You gave her what she needed, you did the right thing. And _that _makes you a good father."

Anakin smiled. "If you insist," he said, picking up her hand and kissing it.

_Elsewhere in the city_

Han Solo entered his apartment in a foul mood. Tossing his keys on the small table in the vestibule, he headed inside and plopped down on the sofa. _Why does this bother me so much? _He thought irritably as he pulled off his jacket. Han had dated other women before, quite a few of them. He'd never met the parents of the women he'd dated, nor did he particularly care if they approved. _So why does it bother me now? _

Leia Skywalker was nothing like the sort of woman he'd dated normally; indeed, if Han were honest with himself he'd have to admit that she drove him crazy. She didn't let him get away with anything, his infamous charm had no affect on her. _So why do you like her so much?? _

"Han you there?"

Han activated his comlink upon hearing Luke's voice. "Yeah kid, I'm here," he replied.

"You okay buddy?" he asked.

Han frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Luke was silent for a moment. "I got some pretty strong vibes from Leia when she came home," he told him finally. "I thought maybe something was wrong."

"Ah, we had a fight, kid," Han told him. "Pretty bad one."

"I thought so," Luke replied. "Let me guess- Dad."

"You got it," Han replied. "What the hell am I supposed to do, Luke? I can't change the fact that I'm older than Leia. Why can't your Dad just get over it?"

"That's the way he is, Han, like it or not," Luke replied. "Can I give you some advice? As a friend?"

"Sure."

"Don't let this come between you and Leia," Luke said. "You two are good together, and I'd hate to see this ruin what could be an amazing relationship."

Han nodded, the word _relationship_ making his insides tighten just a little. "I'll do what I can, Luke," he said finally. "Not sure if that will make any difference, but I'll try."

"That's all anyone can ask, Han," Luke replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight kid," Han replied. "And thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, looking around for his left boot. "Padmé, have you seen my boot?" he called to her in the fresher.

"Did you look under the bed?" she called back.

Anakin frowned, and then used the force to bring out anything that happened to be under the bed. Along with his boot came a sock, a stocking and several dust bunnies. "Found it," he called back.

"Good," Padmé replied, entering the room.

"You're in your senatorial finery," he commented upon seeing her elaborate outfit. "What's the occasion?"

Padmé sighed. "The senate is meeting this morning," she said.

"Ah," Anakin replied, pulling his boot on. "I _know _you're looking forward to that."

Padmé laughed. "Oh yes, most eagerly," she said, coming over to him and giving him a kiss. "I'll see you downstairs."

Anakin smiled, and was about to stand up when he saw his young namesake pass by. He sensed Ani was upset, and he frowned.

"Ani come here," he called.

The young boy stopped in his tracks and turned back at the sound of his father's voice. _Uh oh, _he thought. Walking into his parents room he looked warily at his father.

"Yes Daddy?" he asked.

Anakin looked his son, sensing how apprehensive he was. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Ani asked.

"No I'm not," Anakin replied. "Why would you think that?"

"Because of yesterday," the boy replied, his eyes cast down to the floor.

Anakin sighed. "Come here," he said, pulling his young namesake onto his knee. "You understand why I was angry for what you did, don't you?" he asked.

Ani nodded. "I took the cookies," he said.

"It wasn't the cookies," Anakin replied patiently. "Though I'm not happy about that, either," he hastened to add. "It was what you did to Qui-Gon."

"It was just a joke," Ani explained.

"Perhaps to you and Obi it was," Anakin replied. "But imagine what would have happened if we hadn't realized what was in that package. Imagine how embarrassed your brother would have been, Ani."

Ani frowned, not wanting to consider it.

"The reason I was upset with you is that you hurt your brother," Anakin explained. "And that's not acceptable. No one is allowed to hurt any of you, Ani, do you understand?"

Ani nodded. "Even me?" he asked.

Anakin smiled. "Yes, of course," he replied. "In fact, do you know what I'd do if anyone tried to hurt you?" he asked.

Ani's eyes brightened in anticipation of his father's reply. "What, Daddy? What would you do? Give them an atomic wedgie?"

Anakin laughed. "Yes, and maybe even a swirly," he added.

Ani laughed with delight. "Awesome!" he declared.

"Come on," Anakin said, setting his son down on the floor. "I'm hungry."

"Daddy, can we play Clone Wars after breakfast?" Ani asked his father as they walked out of the bedroom hand in hand.

"Sure we can," Anakin replied. "So long as you give me a fighting chance," he added with a smile.

Ani grinned in response.

"So what's on the program for today?" Anakin asked as he joined his family at breakfast.

"Can we go to see a holovid, Daddy?" Ani asked. "You said we could see the new one when it came out."  
Anakin nodded. "I guess we can do that," he replied.

"I don't want to see that vid," Amidala protested. "It's for kids."

Anakin and Padmé exchanged an amused look.

"Well maybe we could go shopping once I'm finished with my meeting this morning," Padmé suggested. "Just us girls."

Shmi and Ami smiled, pleased by their mother's suggestion.

"And what are your plans for the day?" Anakin asked his eldest children.

"What else? Preparing for the trials," Luke replied.

Anakin nodded. "You ought to do the same," he said to Leia.

"I am," she replied. "I _was _going to see Han, but I don't want to now," she added quietly.

Padmé frowned and looked at Anakin who was doing his best not to show how happy he was to hear this.

"You really should talk to him, Leia," Padmé said. "It's not good to let these things go on, it only makes them worse."

Leia frowned, reminding Padmé of Anakin in the expression on her face.

"Han is supposed to come for dinner tonight," Luke reminded her. "He always does on this day of the week. He has for years."  
Leia sighed. "Well then he'd better contact me and apologize, or he's going to be very uncomfortable here tonight, won't he?"

Luke rolled his eyes, wondering what ever possessed his best friend to get involved with his twin sister.

_Later that afternoon _

Padmé took the two younger girls to the mall with her while Anakin took their three younger boys to the holovid theatre in the same mall. Ani and Obi were extremely excited about the prospect of seeing their new superhero movie, but Qui-Gon seemed somewhat less than enthused.

"Problem, son?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon as they stood in line to buy tickets.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I…I just don't really wanna see this vid, Dad," he admitted. "It's for kids."

Anakin smiled. "I see," he said. "And you're not a kid," he added.

Qui-Gon looked up at his father. "Not like those two," he responded.

Anakin nodded. "So what did you want to see?" he asked.

"The new Shadow Ranger movie," the boy replied. "Most of my friends have seen it. It's supposed to be totally sick."  
Anakin frowned. "Sick??"

"You know Dad, cool, awesome," Qui-Gon replied. "Can I see it?"  
"I promised your brothers we'd see this one," Anakin replied.

"I can go alone," Qui-Gon suggested. "It's in the theatre right next to this one," he added. "Please?"

Anakin sighed, knowing it was a pivotal moment in his relationship with his son. Qui-Gon was becoming a young man, and needed to be shown that he was trusted by his parents.

"I guess that's okay," Anakin replied at last. "Here," he said, handing the boy some credits. "Meet you out front here after the movies are over."

Qui-Gon grinned. "Thanks Dad," he said. "You rock!"

Anakin wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but let his son go nonetheless.

"Here we go," he said to his younger two sons as they paid for their tickets. "Let's get some snacks, I'm hungry."

Qui-Gon was a little self-conscious as he made his way to his seat, but far less so than he would have been if he'd been spotted going into the kiddie movie his brothers were seeing. Besides, he was confident enough not to let it bother him. That is, until he spotted Aurora Lankton and three of her friends sitting in the same theatre as him.

_Great, _he thought as he as he sat in his seat, suddenly feeling very uneasy. _Please don't see me, please don't see me,_ he thought fervently, his fingernails digging into the upholstery of the arm rests. He sank lower in the seat so the girls wouldn't see him from behind. He was very tempted to leave but knew that he would only draw attention to himself if he did.

The coming attractions were playing, and the lights went down. Qui-Gon began to relax and enjoy his popcorn. And then he sensed that the girls had noticed him. What was worse, they were laughing at him. Qui-Gon frowned as he tried not to read their thoughts, but his curiosity was too much not to. _Is that Qui-Gon? I think he's alone! Can you believe it? Why would anyone come to the theatre alone?? _

Qui-Gon felt his face grow hot as he realized that it was the object of his adoration, Aurora, who was the most vocal in her castigation. _And you were gonna give her cookies, _he admonished himself. Feeling foolish, disappointed and miserable all at once, Qui-Gon pushed his popcorn aside and tried to enjoy the video.

For the sake of his two young sons, Anakin was doing his best to enjoy the movie. It wasn't an easy thing to do. And yet, the sound of their laughter and their enjoyment made it a little easier to bear.

"That was so _cool_!" Ani gushed as the three of them left the theatre. "Thanks for taking us, Dad!"

"That was the best holovid _ever_!" Obi put in for good measure, virtually bouncing beside his father as they walked into the lobby.

Anakin smiled, and then noticed Qui-Gon standing leaning against a wall, a rather glum expression on his face. He directed the boys there at once.

"What's wrong?" he asked Qui-Gon at once.

Qui-Gon was about to reply, but then he caught sight of the girls again and said nothing, his eyes following them, a frown on his face. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Anakin sighed, wondering if he was this difficult when he was 14. "Let's go home," he said. "You can tell me about it later."

Qui-Gon nodded glumly and then came along with his father and two brothers. Anakin sensed that his son felt embarrassed, disappointed and a number of other things, but he wasn't sure why. What could have happened to make him feel this way? _It's probably a girl, _he reasoned. _What else could confuse a boy so much at this age?_

As the two boys in the back seat prattled on excitedly about the vid they'd just watched, Qui-Gon sat staring out the window beside his father in silence.

"You want to talk about it?" Anakin asked. "I know something happened. Tell me what it was."

Qui-Gon looked briefly as his father. "I was just …embarrassed to be alone, that's all."

Anakin frowned. "You _wanted _to go alone, remember?" he responded.

"Yeah I know," Qui-Gon mumbled. "I just didn't expect someone would see me."

"Who saw you?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon didn't reply at first, and Anakin felt certain he knew who it was.

"Was it Aurora?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah," Qui-Gon replied, staring out the window again. "And some of her friends. They were making fun of me, Dad. I heard them in my mind."

"I see," Anakin replied, his frown deepening. "That is hardly behaviour worthy of a Jedi padawan," he continued. "I'll have to have a word with her about…"

"No, Dad, don't!!" Qui-Gon interjected emphatically. "If she knew I told you I'd _die!_" he protested.

Anakin sighed. "Very well," he said. "But I hope you see now that this girl isn't for you, son," he added.

"No kidding," Qui-Gon grumbled.

"She's out there, the girl you're meant to be with," Anakin assured her. "The Force will bring you together."

Qui-Gon nodded, and sighed deeply in response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Luke and Leia circled one another in the sabre range, neither of them giving a centimetre to the other. The twins were equals in their ability, their medi-chlorian levels, and their determination to make their father proud of them.

"You're going down, little sister," Luke goaded with a smile.

Leia grinned. "Oh I don't think so, brother dear," she replied.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke countered.

"Your faith in your abilities is yours," Leia replied and attacked.

Their lightsabres clashed against each other as the twins battled on, pressing the attack, falling back, neither willing to back down for a moment. Of all the Jedi padawan in the new order, they were able to defeat each and every one of them in a duel, with the exception of each other. Their duels usually ended in a draw, each of them too exhausted to continue.

"Was Master Halycone mad at you last night for getting Taza home so late?" Leia taunted, trying to distract her twin.

Luke frowned and did his best to ignore her attempt.

Leia sensed his moment of distraction and smiled. "That's the second time this week, isn't it?" she continued.

Luke smirked. "You think I've got problems?" he asked. "At least Master Halycone doesn't hate me dating his daughter like Dad hates Han dating you."

Leia's brow furrowed at once. "Shut up Luke," she said, pushing back at him with her weapon.

Luke regretted what he said, and stepped back. "I'm sorry," he said, lowering his weapon. "That was out of line."

Leia looked at him for a moment to try to decide if he was serious. When she saw that he was, she turned off her weapon. "We had such a big fight, Luke," she sighed, walking over to one of the benches along the edge of the gymnasium. "I don't know how this is ever going to work."

Luke turned his own sabre off and walked over to sit beside his twin. "It will," he assured her. "Han's the man you're supposed to be with," he told her. "I know it."  
Leia looked up at him. "I wish you could convince Dad of that," she grumbled. "He's dead set against this."

Luke nodded. "I know," he replied. "But I think deep down inside he knows that Han is your destiny, only he doesn't want to admit it. I think he is having trouble accepting the fact that you're a grown woman now, Leia, and not his little girl anymore."

"He doesn't have any trouble accepting you dating Taza," she pointed out. "And we're the very same age."  
Luke shrugged. "I guess it's different for daughters," he suggested. "I know that sounds crazy, but I don't know what else to tell you. It isn't Han- Dad has liked him from day one."

"I know," Leia replied. "That's what makes this so stupid," she sighed.

Luke nodded. "Han's supposed to come for dinner tonight," he reminded her. "Are you gonna call him and tell him not to come?"

Leia frowned. "I'd like to," she said. And then she smiled. "But maybe dinner with Dad grilling him will get it through his head who he's dealing with," she replied. "He's so cocky, so sure of himself," she told Luke.

"No kidding," Luke muttered. "You really think dinner with Dad will do the trick?"

"It's bound to take him down a few notches," Leia replied. "And that is exactly what Han Solo needs."

_Later that evening_

Han Solo sat in his speeder outside the Skywalker home. Drumming his fingers against the steering mechanism he considered his options. _Leia's probably still mad,_ he reasoned. _ And will probably give me the cold shoulder, silent treatment all evening. But if I don't show up for dinner, she'll be even more mad, _he decided. _ And I'll be insulting her mother. No way I'm doing that. _ Han sighed and looked at his wrist chrono. _Better go in now or you'll be late, _he thought. _Don't be a wimp, Solo, just do it. _

Opening the door, Han got out of the speeder, summoning his nerve as he did so. _No girl has ever got the better of Han Solo,_ he reminded himself. _ And Leia Skywalker is no exception. _

"Good evening sir," Threepio said in greeting as he showed Han in. "Welcome."

"Thanks Goldenrod," Han said, handing the droid his jacket. "Where is everybody?"

"The children are getting washed up for dinner," the droid informed him. "Master and Mistress Skywalker are supervising."

Han nodded as he followed the droid in to the dining room where Luke and Leia were already present. Han pasted on his best cool-guy smile and waited for Leia to notice him.

"Hey Han," Luke said, smiling at his friend. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, thanks Luke," Han replied. "You too." He looked at Leia, who was busying herself straightening silverware on the table. He could tell by her cool demeanour that he was in for a rough evening.

"Hello Han," Padmé said as she entered the room with the two youngest boys. "Please have a seat."

The boys ran over to give Han their usual high fives, and then fought to sit closet to him.

Han sat down just as the rest of the family entered the room, Anakin entering the room last of all. At once his eyes went to Han, who squirmed visibly in his seat.

The children all took their seats, rather noisily, as Anakin held out his wife's chair for her.

"Everything looks great, Padmé," Han said, giving his hostess a winning smile. "As usual."

Padmé smiled graciously, feeling sorry for Han in his current state. "Thank you Han," she said. She looked at Leia, who was doing a fine job of ignoring her boyfriend. "Did you two have plans tonight?" she asked, trying to break the tension. She noted that Anakin seemed to be enjoying Han's obvious discomfort.

Leia looked at her mother, glanced at Han and then shrugged.

"How did your work out go earlier?" Padmé asked, giving Anakin a quick, sharp look. "I imagine you'll both be ready for the trials soon," she added, willing Anakin to participate in the conversation.

"I hope so," Luke piped up, trying to help his mother out. "I think I'm ready. Leia's ready too."

"Well that will be up to the Council to decide who's ready and who isn't," Anakin said. "Remember that, both of you."

"Pass the gravy please," Shmi asked her twin who sat across from her.

Qui-Gon looked at her and then levitated the gravy boat and sent it to her side of the table. Shmi took it from mid air poured herself some gravy. "Anyone else need gravy?" she asked.

"Me!" Obi piped up. Shmi sent the boat floating down his way. Next came the salt, and then the butter.

Han had been having dinner with the Skywalker family for years, but he had never quite got used to the telekinetic ability of each and every one of the seven children. The dishes floating over and across the table had always unnerved him, but he'd never had the rudeness to say so.

As for Padmé, she'd given up trying to curb her children's abilities. It was impossible to do so, particularly when their father did the very same thing as them. _At least they're not crashing into each other, _she mused, remembering a time not that long ago when dinner often meant broken dishes and spilled food. Threepio had bemoaned the state of the table many times, and seemed quite relieved that the children had all perfected their telekinetic abilities.

"How was the movie kids?" Padmé asked her younger sons.

"It was soooooo _cool_, Mommy!" Ani exclaimed. "Wasn't it Obi?"

Obi nodded, his mouth too full of mashed potatoes to speak.

"And what did you think of it, Qui-Gon?" Padmé asked.

Qui-Gon looked up at his mother. "I didn't see it," he told her. "Dad let me see the new Shadow Ranger vid."

"Oh did he?" Padmé replied, looking at her husband questioningly.

"It's a harmless vid, Padmé," Anakin replied. "Qui-Gon's old enough to see it."

"I suppose," Padmé replied.

"Was it as good as the first one?" Luke asked.

"I guess," Qui-Gon replied, not wanting to admit that he barely watched the vid at all.

"That's 'cause _Aurora _was there," taunted Shmi with a smirk. "You were too busy trying to impress her to even watch, weren't you?"  
Qui-Gon shot his twin a look of pure malice, which didn't go unnoticed by his parents.

"It's cruel to taunt your brother, Shmi," Padmé pointed out.

Shmi nodded, and then as soon as her mother looked away, stuck her tongue out at Qui-Gon. He glanced at his parents, who were involved with the younger children, and used the Force to slide his twin's plate onto her lap.

Shmi gasped loudly and jumped out of her chair, knowing exactly what had happened at once. She looked at Qui-Gon and sent a roll from the basket in front of her flying squarely into his face.

Amidala giggled at the expression on her brother's face, and was rewarded with a dollop of mashed potatoes in her face. Ani made the mistake of laughing at this, and in turn received similar treatment from Ami. The entire incident escalated so quickly from that point that Anakin and Padmé were too shocked to respond for a moment. And then Anakin did.

"FREEZE!" he commanded in a voice that brooked no dissention. At once the four ne'er-do-wells froze, held in place with their hands on their heads by their father's superior command of the Force.

"Who started it?" Anakin demanded.

"Qui-Gon," Shmi spoke up. "He dumped my plate in my lap."

Anakin frowned. "Why?" he demanded of his son.

"She was making fun of me," Qui-Gon explained.

"And the two of you?" Anakin asked of Ami and Ani.

"All _I _did was laugh," Ami replied glumly.

"Me too," Ani piped up.

"That's not _all _you did," Shmi retorted. "You threw green beans at me!"

"But you put salad in my hair!!"

"ENOUGH!" Anakin shouted. "The four of you will remain in here and clean up this mess," he said. "Including Threepio," he added, indicating the hapless droid who stood by with gravy and mashed potatoes spattered upon his usually pristine exterior. "The rest of us will go into the drawing room and have dessert," he added, standing up. "After you finish cleaning up, you will all go upstairs, have a bath, and then confine yourselves to your rooms for the duration of the evening. Do I make myself clear?"

All four of the children nodded glumly, casting baleful glances at one another.

"Let's go," Anakin said to the remaining members of the family.

Obi ran to his father, pleased that he was not in trouble. "I was good, wasn't I Daddy?" he asked.

Anakin smiled at his youngest son and picked him up in his arms. "You certainly were," he replied.

"We're very proud of you, Obi," Padmé added, smiling at the boy.

Obi grinned broadly. "I _wanted _to throw my beans at Shmi, but I didn't," he admitted.

Anakin and Padmé exchanged an amused look. "Well knowing something is bad and not doing is a sign of a well disciplined mind," Anakin told him. "And them makings of a true Jedi," he added.

Obi's smile only grew under his father's praise. And as Anakin carried him out of the room, Obi looked over his father's shoulder at his unfortunate siblings who were left to clean up the mess they'd made. He caught Ani's eye and stuck his tongue out at him quickly and then turned away with a quiet and rather smug chuckle.

"Maybe one of us ought to supervise them," Padmé suggested once they'd reached the drawing room. "You know how things tend to get out of hand when Threepio's left in charge."

Anakin nodded as he set Obi down. "Yeah you're right," he said. "I'll go. You enjoy your dessert."

Padmé smiled. "We'll save you some," she told him as she headed to the kitchen.

Anakin laughed. "Thanks," he said, and then left her.

Obi ran into the drawing room to join his two eldest siblings and their friend, Han. As soon as he did so, he sensed the tremendous tension in the room, and stopped in his tracks. He frowned, and went over to his brother Luke who was sitting with Han while Leia sat on the other side of the room.

"Hey buddy," Luke said as Obi sat down beside him. "What's for dessert?"

"I don't know," Obi replied with a shrug. He was thoughtful for a moment and both Han and Luke could tell he was pondering something.

"What's on your mind, squirt?" Han asked.

"Shmi and Qui-Gon," Obi replied. "They're best friends, right?"

Luke nodded.

"So how come they're so mad at each other?" Obi asked.

Luke smiled, and glanced at his sister who was making a good show of reading a magazine.

"Well kid, sometimes even people who care about each other fight," Han told him, hoping Leia was listening. "Sometimes they do stupid things, or say stupid things, but that doesn't mean they don't care."  
"Yeah, even Mom and Dad fight sometimes," Luke said, and then thought for a moment. "well, not in front of us," he added, not remembering a time when he'd seen his parents arguing.

"But they still love each other?" Obi asked.

"Right kid," Han said. "And your Dad still loves your brothers and sister, even though he is punishing them right now for what they did."

Obi nodded. "I guess all dads do that sometimes," he remarked.

"The good ones do," Han replied. "You're lucky you've got a good one, Obi. Mine wasn't so good. I'm kinda jealous actually."

Obi looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

Han nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Your dad rocks, kid."

Obi smiled. "Yeah, I think so too," he replied.

Luke looked at his sister. _I think that's an apology, Leia, _he sent her.

Leia smiled. _I think so too. _

"Who wants chocolate cake?" Padmé said as she entered the room with a tray.

"Me!" Obi shouted.

"I do," Leia said, coming over and sitting with Han. She gave him a smile, and Han breathed a sigh of relief. It seems that things were going to be okay after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I can't believe those children tonight," Padmé said as she sat at her dressing room table brushing her hair. "We never should have allowed them to use telekinesis at the dinner table. It's just too easy for things to get out of control."

Anakin smiled as he watched her from their bed. "My fault," he said.

Padmé looked at him in the reflection. "Yes it is," she replied. "Completely. We _never _had food fights in _my _family."

Anakin sighed. "I'll be sure to verify that the next time we visit your parents," he teased. "They often have a different version of things."

Padmé laughed as she sat her brush down. "I hope Qui-Gon isn't too upset," she said as she walked over to the bed. "I can't believe how cruel those girls were."

"Not all fourteen year old girls are as mature as you were at that age," Anakin pointed out.

Padmé smiled. "I was a queen," she reminded him. "I didn't have the luxury of being a typical fourteen year old girl."

"There isn't, nor has there ever been anything typical about you, my love," Anakin told her as she climbed into the bed beside him.

"Are you flattering me for a reason?" she teased.

Anakin laughed. "So suspicious! I can't compliment my wife without her thinking I have ulterior motives?"

Padmé laughed. "You forget how well I know you," she reminded him.

Anakin nodded. "Very true," he said.

Padmé turned to him and gave him her most winning smile. "Ani, there's something I want you to do for me," she asked.

Anakin lifted his eyebrows. "Oh? You have a special request tonight?" he asked with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Well, I do," she replied. "But it's not what you think," she added.

"I like new things," he said, running a hand up her arm.

"Ani, it's not about sex," she said, deciding to put the brakes on him before things got out of hand.

Anakin frowned, his hand stopping at once. "What then?" he asked, sorely disappointed.

Padmé took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to ask would not be easy. "I want you to talk to Han," she said.

Anakin's frown deepened at the mention of his name. "Why?" he asked suspiciously. "What about?"

"About the situation that's arisen between you and him," Padmé replied.

"That …situation is of his making," Anakin pointed out, rolling onto his back and folding his arms over his chest.

"I suppose it is, in a way," Padmé replied. "But you and Han have been friends for years, Ani. You can't let that change simply because you don't like him dating our daughter."

"S_imply _because I don't like it?" he asked. "Padmé, he's too old for her! That's the bottom line. I will never accept it. Never."

"Ani, think about this for a moment," she said. "Imagine if when you and I were falling in love that my father had forbidden me from seeing you. Imagine if every time you came over he treated you like an interloper and made you feel completely uncomfortable. How would you have felt?"

"Our situation was completely different," Anakin replied. "We never dated."

"I know that, but suppose we had," she persisted.

Anakin sighed, hating the little scenario she'd painted for him. "I'd have been miserable," he admitted finally.

"Exactly," Padmé replied. "So how do you think Han feels? Particularly since you and him have been such good friends for so long?"

"Family comes before friends," he said. "And even if your father had disapproved, we were destined for one another. You can't go against that."

"Have you ever considered that Han is Leia's destiny?" Padmé asked. She could see by the look on Anakin's face that she'd hit the mark. "You have, haven't you? And you know that he is, don't you?"

Anakin said nothing, but frowned in response. _Why does she have to always know what I'm thinking??_

"That's why you're so upset about all this," Padmé said. "Because the Force has brought them together, and you don't like the fact that it's out of your hands."

Anakin remained silent, which only made Padmé feel more strongly that she was right. She moved closer to him and ran her hand over his bare chest. "Ani? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Of course you're right," he replied. "You're always right. I hate that he's so much older, but I know they're meant for one another. I hate that I have no control of it. I hate that one day the other girls will be drawn to some joker I can't choose for them." He sighed. "Why does it have to be so hard being a parent?"

Padmé smiled. "It isn't always," she reminded him. "So…you'll talk to him? Bury the hatchet? Please? For me?"

Anakin was never able to deny Padmé anything when she used that tactic, particularly when her hand was moving slowly down his torso. "And if I do?" he asked, deciding to get something out of the deal.

"If you do, I'll do something nice for you," she said, her hand moving lower.

Anakin smiled. "Nice? I don't want nice, I want naughty," he replied.

Padmé laughed. "You're so bad," she said. "What is it then? Name it."

"I want you to put on that little number I bought for you on our anniversary," he said. "You know the one I mean, the black one."'

"The one that makes me look like a hooker?" she asked.

"Yes, that's the one," he said.

"You know I hate that outfit."

"I know, but I love it. And you said anything."

Padmé sighed and rolled her eyes. "I did, didn't I?" she asked.

Anakin nodded.

"Very well," she said, getting out of bed. "I'll be right back."

Anakin folded his arms behind his head, deciding that someday he'd have to thank Han Solo for this.

_The next morning _

"Ani. Ani. Anakin wake up."

Anakin opened one eye and looked up at his wife, who was already showered and dressed.

"Why?"

"It's past nine," she told him.

"So? It's the weekend," he protested, closing his eye again.

"You promised the boys you'd take them to the races," she reminded him. "Remember?"

"No," he lied. He looked over to the door when a small knock was heard. "Come in," he called.

The door opened and Amidala entered the room.

"Good morning sweetheart," Padmé said to her namesake. "Is everything okay?"

Ami nodded. "I was just wondering if Shmi and me could go to the water park today," she said. "A bunch of our friends are gonna be there."

"Which friends?" Anakin asked, sensing that there was something the girl was not saying.

Ami shrugged. "Just some friends from the temple," she told him nonchalantly. "Chloe and Ben and a bunch of others," she added.

Anakin frowned. "Since when do you want to hang out with the Kenobi children?" he asked.

Ami looked at her mother, hoping for some support. "Since always," she said.

Anakin looked at Padmé, wondering if she knew what was going on. "You wouldn't happen to have a particular interest in any of the kids going, would you?" he asked.

Ami frowned. "No, of course not!" she protested a little too strongly.

Anakin sighed. His daughters were not very good at hiding their emotions. "Who is it?" he asked simply.

"Ani, leave her alone," Padmé protested.

"If she's going I want to know who the boy is that has her interest," Anakin replied. "Is it Ben? Ben Kenobi?"

The redness in Ami's cheeks told him he was right.

"Great," Anakin muttered.

"Well Shmi likes Declan," Ami blurted out, and then regretted it immediately, having sworn to her sister not to say a word to anyone.

Anakin looked at Padme, who didn't seem surprised at all. "I don't want them going unless you go with them," he said. "Force knows what kind of nonsense would go on if they went alone."  
Padmé smiled. "I'll go with them," she assured him. "You go and get ready, Ami," she said to their daughter.

Ami smiled, and bolted from the room, excited and eager to tell Shmi the good news.

"So they _all _like someone now," Anakin sighed. "I can't take this, Padme," he added.

"Ani, they're growing up," she told him. "You can't expect them never to like boys."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Be reasonable," she pointed out.

Anakin groaned and rolled over. "No."

Padmé smiled. "Come on," she said. "Don't make me use drastic measures to get you out of that bed."

Anakin looked back at her. "You wouldn't."

Padmé lifted an eyebrow. "No? Try me."  
"You're bluffing," he ventured.

Padmé smiled. "You should know me better than that," she said, pulling back the covers suddenly and besieging his bare torso with a torrent of tickles.

"NO!" Anakin protested, writhing and trying to grab her hands.

"Get up!" she said, not letting up for an instant.

"Okay, okay!" he whined. "You win."

Padmé stopped and stood back, watching for him to get up.

"Such ruthlessness," he said, rolling off the bed slowly.

"You gave me no choice," she pointed out.

Anakin stretched. "Yeah, sure," he said. "Though I have to admit," he added with a smile. "I kind of like it when you take charge," he told her.

Padme shook her head and steered him in the direction of the fresher. "Shower, now," she said. "Make it a cold one."  
Anakin laughed. "Kill joy," he muttered as he went on his way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Amidala stood in front of the dressing room mirror, making sure her hair was perfect. She turned around to examine her bathing suit, making sure it was perfect. Ami glanced in the mirror as Shmi appeared, and quickly turned away.

"Give it up, Ami," Shmi said as she pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail. "Ben isn't interested."

Ami frowned. "How would _you _know?" she countered as he picked up her towel.

"It's pretty obvious," Shmi said. "The sooner you accept that the better." Shmi turned on her heel and left the change room. Ami watched her, sticking her tongue out at her, and then followed.

The pool deck was crowded with children of all ages, enjoying the water activities and the hot weather. Padmé sat under the shade of a gazebo and watched as her girls interacted with their friends. She couldn't help but notice how Amidala was doing her best to get Ben Kenobi to notice her, and it made her smile. _Don't be too obvious, Ami,_ she thought, wishing she could communicate to her daughter the way Anakin could.

Amidala wasn't the only girl who was vying for Ben's attention, Padmé noted. There were several who were doing their best to impress him, laughing a little longer than necessary at his jokes, flicking their hair about in an attempt to look enticing. Ben seemed quite oblivious, however, to their attentions, and simply continued to swim and horse around with his friends. _Like father like son, _Padmé reflected with a smile, remembering how oblivious Obi-Wan had been to Dormé's affection for him. She wondered if Obi-Wan had had that little talk that all fathers have with their sons once they hit puberty; Anakin had always told her stories of how mortified Obi-Wan had been whenever he'd asked him questions as a young man. Padmé had to wonder if Obi-Wan had gained any courage over the years when it came to such delicate matters.

"Fancy meeting you here," Dormé said as she joined Padmé in the gazebo.

Padmé laughed. "Seems this is the popular place to be," she commented.

Dormé nodded as she took a seat. "Anakin's not with you?" she asked.

"He's with the boys at the races," Padmé replied. "He said he'd bring them here afterwards. Where's Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"Oh he had work to do," Dormé said with a sigh. "You know him. He'd wouldn't be caught dead at a place like this."

Padmé smiled. "He's not comfortable being seen in swimming trunks?"

"No, he's….a little reserved, as you know," Dormé replied. "Honestly Padmé, sometimes he acts like he's already an old man."

"He's always been reserved, Dormé," Padmé pointed out.

"I know," she replied. "But sometimes I just wish he was a little more…spontaneous."

Padmé nodded. "There is something to be said for spontaneity," she agreed. "though it does take some getting used to."

"Anakin has always been spontaneous," Dormé pointed out.

"Yes," Padmé agreed. She smiled. "He's like a big kid sometimes," she told her.

Dormé sighed again. "Yeah, I bet he is," she said. "Obi-Wan could use some of that kind of …playfulness. He's very conservative, if you catch my drift."

Padmé nodded, knowing exactly what she was saying even without saying it. "Well….maybe he just needs a little encouragement," she said. "You know, spice things up."  
Dormé frowned. "And how do I do that?" she asked.

"Buy something sexy to wear," Padmé said. "Men are very visual. Anakin loves this outfit I have, one he bought me himself," she went on, remembering the previous night with a smile. "Makes him crazy," she added.

Dormé rolled her eyes. "Padmé, you could be wearing a paper sack and Anakin would have that same reaction," she pointed out.

Padmé laughed. "Well, maybe so," she admitted. "But it might be worth a try."

"I suppose so," Dormé replied. She smirked. "I can't quite imagine his reaction, though," she added.

"It may be just the reaction you're hoping for," Padmé replied with a smile.

Dormé smiled. "We'll see," she replied.

Anakin and his four sons had spent an enjoyable morning at the race track. Although the races were only virtual, the boys all enjoyed themselves immensely, even Luke.

"One of these days we need to race real swoop bikes again," Anakin told his eldest son as they left the facility.

Luke nodded. "Yeah it's been a while," he commented. He smiled. "I could probably beat you now you know," he added.

Anakin looked at his son with a frown. "You think so do you?" he replied.

"Sure," Luke replied. "I'm half your age, after all."  
Anakin's frown deepened. "So?" he asked.

"So my reflexes are better," Luke replied. He smiled. "Sorry Dad, you're over forty now," he added. "I'm only 20."  
"Yeah I know," Anakin muttered. "That doesn't mean you can beat me in a race," he hastened to add.

"You two should have a race," Qui-Gon piped up. "A real race," he added. "Dad would kick your butt, Luke."

Anakin smiled as his son's confidence.

"You think so eh?" Luke asked his brother. He looked at Anakin. "What do you say, Dad? You up for it?"

"You better believe it," Anakin replied. "Name the time and the place. I'll put you in your place, young padawan."

Luke laughed.

"You sure you can't come swimming with us, Luke?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yeah I need to study," Luke replied. "The trials are coming up any time now, I have to be ready."  
"Don't worry Qui-Gon," Anakin said. "Some of your friends from school are bound to be there."

Qui-Gon looked at his father with sudden worry. "Which ones??" he asked.

"Ben for one," Anakin replied. "I don't know who else."

Qui-Gon frowned. "I just hope _she _isn't there," he mumbled.

Anakin glanced at Luke, both of them knowing exactly who he meant.

"If she is, just play it cool," Luke advised his brother. "Ignore her. Girls hate that."

Qui-Gon grinned. "Okay, I'll pretend she doesn't even exist."

After leaving Luke at the Jedi temple, Anakin proceeded to the water park with his three younger sons, where he soon met up with Padmé and their two younger daughters.

"Hello ladies," Anakin said as he took a seat beside his wife. "Enjoying the weather?" he asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Too hot for my liking," Padmé replied.

Anakin laughed. "You call this hot?? This is nothing!"

Dormé laughed. "You would say that," she commented.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Working," Dormé sighed. "You know him. He'd rather be caught dead than go to a place like this. It would involve wearing _shorts!"_

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, you're right," he replied. "Still, he's missing out," he added, looking over to where the children were frolicking in the water. "Kids don't stay kids for long," he added, getting up and walking over to where the younger children were playing.

"What's he doing?" Dormé asked.

Padmé smiled as she watched. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "But I'm sure it will involve someone getting very wet."

The two women watched as Anakin took hold of one of the water guns that was mounted in the middle of a wading pool. He aimed it squarely at Qui-Gon and let it rip. The boy shouted with surprised laughter, and turned to his father, intent on revenge.

"Here we go," Padmé said, smiling as she watched her husband being bombarded by all of their children who were present, laughing as they did so.

Dormé watched too, more than a little envious by the way Anakin played with his children. _Obi Wan has got to be more like him, _she though wistfully. _Before Chloe and Ben are all grown up and he's lost the chance. _

As for the Kenobi children, they were as envious as their mother as they watched their friends assaulting their father. They themselves wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to their father; and it made them rather envious of the Skywalker children. Anakin sensed that they felt left out, and turned his weapon on Ben, who, pleased to be included, joined in with his sister.

"Seven against one," Dormé commented. "Hardly a fair fight!"

Padmé laughed. "Oh he loves it, don't worry," she said, looking with adoration at Anakin who was, by now, soaked to the skin. "He's a big kid himself," she added.

Dormé nodded smiling as she saw her own two children getting in on the act.

Anakin finally surrendered to the children and withdrew from the battle. He returned to where Padmé and Dormé were sitting.

"well did you have fun?" Padmé asked, looking up at him.

"I did," he said.

"You're soaked" she added standing up to get a towel for him.

Anakin grinned. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, making her squeal.

"Ani!!" she protested. "You're all wet!"

"You were complaining about the heat," he said nuzzling her neck. "I'm just trying to help."

Padmé stopped trying to get away and just laughed. She turned to face him. "You are terrible," she said, giving him a smack on the chest. "Look at what you've done to me."  
Anakin grinned and bent so he could whisper in her ear. "Not the first time I've got you wet is it?" he said.

Padmé smacked him again, making Dormé wonder what was going on.

"Okay time to dry off," Anakin said releasing his wife. He took the towel she had in her hands and ran it over his face and hair. Then he pulled off his drenched tunic and wrung it out. "They got me good didn't they?" he asked.

Padmé nodded as she watched Anakin sit down on the pool deck in the sun. After a moment she joined him, deciding that she needed some drying off too.

"Did the boys have fun?" she asked him.

"sure did," he replied. "Luke seems to think he could beat me in a real race" he told her. He snorted derisively. "As if."  
Padmé smiled. "He may some day Ani," she told him. "He's a grown man now." She hesitated before continuing. "Are you going to have that talk with Han you promised you'd have?"

Anakin looked at her. "Talk?"  
Padmé frowned. "I can't believe you forgot about last night" she said.

Anakin shook his head. "Not a chance," he said.

"So when are you going to talk to him?" she persisted.

Anakin sighed. "I don't know, today I guess. It's not that I don't like Han," he explained. "I think of him as one of my own," he added. "I guess….it's just hard to think of Leia as being a grown woman, Padmé."  
Padmé linked her arm through his and put her head on his shoulder. "I know, Ani," she said.

"I remember the first time I saw her," he thought back. "She told me she liked my cape," he remembered with a smile. "She was so full of questions, and not afraid at all. And then when I gave her ice cream, that was it. I knew she'd have me wrapped around her little finger for the rest of my life."

Padmé smiled. "She's adored you since the moment you met," she said.

Anakin nodded. "I guess it's just hard to see another man taking her affection and attention," he said. " I know it's not the same," he hastened to add. "And she still loves me, but…"

"But you hate the thought of your little girl being a woman," Padmé said.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah," he sighed. "Pretty foolish of me, I know."  
Padmé leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Not at all," she said. "You're just a good father who loves his children very much."

Anakin smiled. "True," he said, looking back at the kids. "We're never gonna get them all out of that water," he observed.

Padmé laughed. "It will be a challenge, no doubt."

Anakin nodded. "It usually is," he agreed. He was thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "I guess I ought to track Solo down, eh?"

"Yes I think so," she replied. "The sooner you get this talk over with the less stress there will be for all of us," she added. "Especially Leia."

"Yeah I know," Anakin replied, running his hands through his wet hair. "Any idea where he is right now?"

"No," Padmé replied. "But I know Leia is with Luke at the temple. Perhaps he's there too doing some work. You know how he likes to putter on the ships."  
Anakin smiled. "one of the things we have in common," he remarked.

"One of _many _things you two have in common," she added.

"True," he agreed. He looked back at the kids. "Well, shall we start rounding up the troops?"

"Good idea," she replied, standing up. "I for one have had enough sun for one day."

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Having brought the children home with Padmé, Anakin made for the Jedi Temple next. His insides tightened as he tried to formulate what he was going to say to Han. _You've never had any trouble talking to him before, _he reminded himself; _don't be so foolish, Skywalker. _

The weekend usually meant that the temple was less busy than usual, many of the padawans taking advantage of the new and less stringent rules of the New Order to spend time with their families. Anakin was not at all surprised to see Obi-Wan there, however.

"Don't you ever take time off?" Anakin asked his friend.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Old habits die hard I suppose," he said, looking at Anakin rather closely. "May I ask you why your hair is wet?" he asked.

"I was attacked," Anakin explained as they walked along. "With water guns."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Your younglings do like to gang up on you, don't they?"

Anakin nodded. "Yours did too," he commented.

Obi-Wan was surprised by this and looked at Anakin. "Benjamin and Chloe shot you with water guns?" he asked, the shock evident in his voice. "You? A Jedi Master??"

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, and they had a lot of fun too," he said. He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "You know you really should spend more time with them, Obi-Wan," he said. "They're great kids. They would _love _to see you loosen up once in a while."

Obi-Wan said nothing but Anakin sensed that he wasn't thrilled with his suggestion.

"So what brings you here on a weekend?" Obi-Wan asked, changing the subject rather abruptly.

"I was hoping to find Han Solo here," Anakin replied. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Obi-Wan responded. "He's out in the hangar doing some maintenance."  
"Okay thanks," Anakin replied. "I'll see you later."

Obi-Wan nodded and then watched Anakin go on his way, pondering what his old friend had said to him.

Anakin found Han with his head under the hood of one of the older fighters, deeply engrossed in what he was doing. Like Anakin, Han enjoyed tinkering with old engines, and this particular vehicle had been a favourite past time of his for months. The fighter had been all but destroyed during the Clone Wars many years earlier, but Han had managed to replace most of the parts. Anakin was impressed with the young man's tenacity; it reminded him of himself. In addition, Anakin had spent many hours with Han working on this very ship, enjoying both the times they'd spent together as well as the work which he found relaxing.

"Han," Anakin said as he reached the fighter.

Han was so startled by the unexpected sound of Anakin's voice that he looked up and whacked his head on the hood of the engine.

Anakin did his best not to chuckle aloud. "sorry," he said.

"Yeah, no problem," Han said, rubbing his head gingerly. He picked up a nearby rag and wiped his hands with it.

"Engine still not turning over?" Anakin asked.

"well, it gets half way there and then sorta gives up," Han replied, looking back at the engine like a worried parent looking at a sick child. "I'm trying to replace the fuel input cylinders, see if that helps."

Anakin nodded. "That might do it," he offered.

Han set the rag down, aware that Anakin was not one for small talk. "So…what's up?" he asked. "What brings you here on the weekend?" he asked.

"You sound like Obi-Wan," Anakin commented.

"If you're gonna get nasty I'm gonna leave," Han quipped.

Anakin laughed, reminded of why he had always liked Han so much. "I came to see you, actually," he said. He could feel Han's tension level rise at once.

"Oh? Why is that?" Han asked, trying his best to remain cool.

"Well…I just thought you and I needed to talk," Anakin said.

Han frowned. "Padmé put you up to this, didn't she?" he asked.

Anakin nodded.

Han snorted. "Why do women always think _talking _will help?"

"Beats me," Anakin replied. "But I did promise."

"How'd she get you to do that?" Han asked.

Anakin thought back briefly to the black outfit Padmé had worn last night, and where it had ended up….and then pushed the thoughts from his mind. "Not important," he replied. "What's important is that we need to talk about the situation that has developed recently."

Han frowned. "You've made it pretty clear how you feel about the situation," he said. "What more needs to be said? You don't think I'm good enough to date your daughter. I'm just a grease monkey, I'm not a Jedi, and I'll never measure up. Is that right?"

Anakin sighed. "I never said any of those things," he pointed out.

"No, but you were thinking them," Han replied, returning his attention to the engine.

Anakin frowned. "I'm not finished talking to you," he said in an authoritative tone.

Han looked up, getting the feeling that Anakin meant business.

"You don't know what it's like to be a father, Han," Anakin said. "One day perhaps you will, but right now you have no idea."

"What does that have to do with this?" Han asked.

"A great deal," Anakin replied. "You see….daughters are special to a man," he said. "Leia has always been my little girl, just as Shmi and Ami have been. To see her grown up and now wanting to enter to a relationship with a man…well it's kind of difficult."

Han was somewhat surprised by Anakin's admission. "So…it's not me, it's just….her dating? Is that it?"

"Pretty much," Anakin replied.

"So you'd be giving _any _guy a hard time," Han continued. "Even if he were a Jedi?"  
Anakin nodded.

"I get it," Han replied. "So…what now?" he asked.

"Now I just have to learn how to get over it I guess," Anakin replied. "Leia means too much to me to jeopardize our relationship by being an ass."

Han nodded.

"And you've been a good friend too, Han," Anakin continued. "I don't like this…tension between us."

"No, me neither," Han replied. "It's been hard on Leia."  
Anakin nodded, impressed that the young man would think of her feelings. "So…truce?" he asked, offering him a hand.

"Sounds good to me," Han replied, shaking Anakin's outstretched hand.

"Good," Anakin said. "Now maybe Padmé will leave me alone," he couldn't help but add.

Han couldn't help but laugh.

_Later that afternoon _

"So? How did it go?"

Anakin tossed his cloak on the back of chair, aware that his wife was watching his every move.

"Ani?"

"Fine, it went fine," Anakin assured her as he sat down with her. "We called a truce."

Padmé frowned. "A truce?" she asked doubtfully. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that," she remarked.

Anakin looked at her. "If you're expecting us to kiss and make up it's not going to happen," he said.

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Of course I don't expect that," she said. "But a truce just sounds so….hostile."

"No, a truce means the _end _of hostilities," Anakin corrected her. "And that is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Padmé sighed as she stood up. "I suppose this is the best I can hope for isn't it?"

Anakin nodded, watching her as she headed towards the door. "Going somewhere?" he called after her.

"Yes, I told Dormé I'd go shopping with her," she replied. "She needs some help finding…something."

"Why? What is she shopping for?" Anakin probed, sensing that there was something that Padmé wasn't telling him.

Padmé hesitated for a moment, then turned to him. "If you must know, she's trying to …spice things up between she and Obi-Wan."

Anakin stared at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Padmé frowned, not appreciating his mirth. She waited for him to stop before speaking.

"Really, Anakin," she said. "What's so funny about that?"

"_Spice up _and _Obi-Wan,_ don't belong in the same sentence," Anakin told her with a laugh.

Padmé shook her head and turned to go again.

"Wait," he called. "What exactly is she planning? Or do I even want to know?" he asked.

"Never mind," she said. "You'll only laugh if I tell you."

Anakin smiled. "I'll get it out of you later, you know that right?" he remarked.

Padmé shook her head and left the room, leaving her still laughing husband behind.

_A short time later_

Padmé glanced at Dormé as she piloted the speeder towards the shopping district. She looked decidedly uncomfortable, Padmé couldn't help but notice; and she wondered if Dormé was having second thoughts.

"You sure you want to do this?" Padmé asked finally.

Dormé looked at her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean are you sure you want to go to this shop?" Padmé asked. "You seem a little…uneasy."

"No…no I'm fine," Dormé replied.

"Are you sure?" Padmé asked. "If you're having second thoughts, or you're not ready we could come back another time," she offered.

"No, I want to do this," Dormé said. "Really."

Padmé sighed. "Okay," she said, pulling into the large shopping complex. "Let's do it then."

The lingerie shop where Padmé brought her friend was very tasteful, and yet Dormé was visibly uneasy looking at the garments that were on display. Padmé tried her best not to smile, thinking of how Anakin would laugh if he knew.

"This is what Anakin bought for me on our last anniversary," Padmé told Dormé, pointing out the black, sexy outfit that she'd worn for her husband the previous night. Dormé's face turned pink as she beheld it.

"Anakin bought you _this_?!" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, he buys me things all the time," Padmé said.

"I know….but something this ….skimpy??" Dormé asked.

"Dormé, he's my _husband_," Padmé replied. "Surely you don't mean to say that you have never worn anything sexy for Obi-Wan," she said.

"Yes, of course I have," Dormé replied defensively. "Just nothing this…revealing."

Padmé laughed. "Oh come on," she said. "It's fun. The man has seen you naked, what difference does it make if it's revealing??"

Dormé said nothing, but her face turned even redder.

"Okay, let's find something a little…tamer," Padmé suggested, steering her friend away from the provocative outfit. "There are plenty of nice things here. We'll find something."

Dormé wasn't so sure.  
_Later that night _

Anakin was usually able to read his wife's mind. And when he couldn't, he was usually able to wheedle it out of her somehow. He had watched her very closely at dinner, but she had been very good at deflecting his attempts to probe her mind, something she had learned to do being married to a Jedi for close to 25 years. Anakin hated it when she did that.

For her part, Padmé was aware that Anakin was desperately trying to figure out where she had been with Dormé and what they had been doing. Padme was no Jedi, but she had learned how to keep her thoughts fixed elsewhere when her husband was attempting to fish for information. And she knew how annoyed he was when he did that.

"So how was your shopping trip?" Anakin asked casually as Padme sat brushing out her hair.

"Good," she replied noncommittally.

_She's good…_Anakin reflected. "So….buy anything?" he asked.

"No, I didn't," she replied, setting her brush down.

Anakin was starting to lose patience. "Did Dormé?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, coming over to the bed.

Anakin watched her, impressed by her resolve.

"What did she buy?" he asked as Padme climbed into bed besides him.

Padme turned to him. "It's just _killing _you not to know, isn't it?" she asked with a smile.

Anakin frowned, and lay down in the bed. "Not knowing what? What Dormé bought? I don't care…why should I care?"  
Padme smiled. "Okay, if you say so," she said, leaning over and turning out the light.

They lay in the darkness for a few moments, neither of them saying a word.

"Padme?"  
"Yes Anakin?"

"Please tell me what she bought."

Silence.

"Good night Anakin."

Padme smiled in the dark as she heard Anakin sigh loudly. She rolled over and found his face. "I love you," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, sure you do," he muttered.

Padme giggled and then rolled over to go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dormé stood in front of the mirror in the fresher, staring at her reflection. She had followed Padmé's advice, and had put on some makeup and fixed up her hair. That wasn't what was making her hesitant, however; it was the negligee she was wearing. Granted, it was not nearly as provocative as the outfit that Padmé had shown her. Dormé still couldn't get over the fact that Anakin had bought it for her. Her own husband was so naïve when it came to such things, Dormé wouldn't be surprised if he even knew that garments like that even existed. The immediate problem was that Obi-Wan liked to have the lights off, all the time, when they were in bed together. Her efforts would be in vain if she left the fresher and this was the case. _What if he has a heart attack? _She thought anxiously; _he's almost sixty years old….what if this is too much for him? _

"Dormé are you coming to bed?" Obi-Wan called from the bedroom. "I'm about to turn off the light."

"I'll turn it off," she called back, summoning her nerve. "Be right there."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said, sliding his slippers off. He left them in the exact same place every night, right where he could find them. Next he took off his robe and neatly laid it on the end of the bed. Pulling back the covers on his side of the bed, he sat down. He took a moment to arrange his pillow just so, and then looked up when he heard the fresher door open.

Dormé stood in the doorway, nervous and unsure of herself. The way Obi-Wan was staring at her didn't help, for he had a look of profound astonishment on his face that had momentarily rendered him speechless. And that, as she knew, was no mean feat.

"Do you like it?" she asked finally, walking into the room. She turned around to give him a full view.

Obi-Wan still wasn't able to speak, and Dormé began to grow fearful that he'd had a stroke.

"Obi-Wan??" she asked.

Finally he smiled. "You look lovely," he said, and held out his hand to her.

_The next morning_

As usual, the Skywalker household was a hive of frenetic activity as every member of the household prepared to start their day. Anakin had given up trying to cajole his wife into telling him about the scheme he was sure she was embroiled in, and instead took a rather nonchalant attitude, figuring she'd lower her guard sooner or later and then he'd know for sure.

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

Anakin looked away from the mirror to see his eldest daughter standing in the doorway of the ensuite he shared with Padmé. His face covered in shaving cream, Anakin simply nodded, and then returned to his task.

Leia entered the room and watched him for a moment as he meticulously shaved his chin. "You know there are electronic devices that are far easier to use," she pointed out.

_I know_ he told her silently.

"So why do you insist on doing it this way?" She asked. "Luke does too, and I even caught Qui-Gon doing it," she told him. "Even though he has nothing to shave yet," she felt compelled to add.

_It gives me a better shave, _Anakin told her, focusing on the difficult cleft area of his chin.

"I see," Leia said, watching him. She's always loved watching her father shave; it was like watching an artist painting or a sculptor carving.

_So what's on your mind? _ Anakin asked, glancing at her before continuing.

"Well, I talked to Han last night," Leia began.

_Yes? _

"And he told me that you came to him," Leia continued. "He told me what you said, Daddy."

Anakin smiled as best he could under the present circumstances. Leia only called him Daddy anymore when she wanted something or when she was very happy with him. He was hoping it was the latter.

_He told you everything? _

"Yeah," Leia said. "Even the part about how you still think of me as your little girl."

Anakin said nothing in response for a moment and splashed water of his face to wash away the remnants of the shaving cream. Then he picked up a towel and turned to his daughter. "Do you remember when you first met me?" he asked her as he dried off his face. "You were five years old."

Leia nodded.

"You were so cute," Anakin said with a smile. "So …confident, and full of questions," he continued. "You weren't afraid of me, even though I must have seemed like a monster to you."

"No, you never did," Leia informed him. "I was never afraid even when you were in that mask," she added.

Anakin nodded. "I know," he said. "Well that little girl is still how I think of you, Leia," he said. "Cognitively I know you're a grown woman now," he added. "But in my heart…you'll always be that same sweet little girl who told me she thought my cape was soft and wanted to know what all the buttons on my chest were for. No matter how old you are, you'll always be that little girl to me."

Leia smiled, and then wordlessly she wrapped her arms around her father's waist. "I love you Daddy," she said.

Anakin returned her hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too," he said. "Come on, let's go have breakfast. I'm starving."

_Later that morning_

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked down the corridors of the Jedi temple with an uncharacteristically goofy smile on his face. His light-hearted mood didn't go unnoticed either, for several padawans and fellow Jedi did a double take when they noted the spring in his step.

"Good morning, Anakin!" Obi-Wan said as he entered the lounge where the masters shared meals.

Anakin looked at his friend, sensing his mood instantly. "Wow, what's up with you this morning?" he asked as Obi-Wan made himself a cup of tea.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked nonchalantly.

Anakin walked over to him, observing him closely. "I mean you practically skipped in here," he said. "And you have an idiotic grin on your face," he added. "Not exactly typical behaviour of you."

Obi-Wan shrugged as he sipped his tea. "Men can change you know," he replied cryptically. "You're living proof of that."  
Anakin nodded, and then narrowed his eyes in disbelief when he spotted something he didn't think he's ever see.

"Is that a _hicky??!" _Anakin asked, pulling down his friend's collar most unceremoniously.

"Unhand me!" Obi-Wan protested, pulling away, his face reddening. "It most certainly is not!"  
"Yes it is," Anakin insisted. "And there's more than one of them!" He grinned. "I think I know why you're in such a good mood this morning," he said.

Obi-Wan simply shrugged, the smile returning to his face. "Well, what can I say?" he said, his face glowing red. "Be sure to thank Padmé, will you?" he asked, turning to leave.

Anakin whirled around. "Thank her for _what??" _ he demanded.

But Obi-Wan was on his way, and Anakin was, once again, left without an answer.

The day passed quickly, as was usually the case. The Skywalker children had met up with their father in the hangar bay and were, as usual, arguing about who was going home with whom. Anakin just stood by and let them sort it out, knowing better than to get involved.

"Dad goes faster than Luke," Ami protested. "I wanna go with him!"  
"He does not," Ani disagreed. "Dad is _way _slower than Luke."

Luke grinned and looked at his father. "Yeah, I know he is," he teased.

Anakin lifted his eyebrows. "Speeding inside city limits isn't exactly responsible behaviour," he commented. "Speeding on a race track, that's another story altogether."

"You said you were gonna race," Qui-Gon reminded his father. "You were gonna kick Luke's butt, remember Dad?"

"I did say that, didn't I?" Anakin said, folding his arms over his chest.

"So do it!" Shmi said, and was seconded by her brothers and sisters.

"Well? What do you say?" Anakin asked Luke. "Want to put your money where you're mouth is, padawan?"

Luke laughed. "Any time, old man," he said.

A chorus of "ooooooooooo!" was heard from the children.

"Rippen Race track?" Anakin asked.

"Meet you there," Luke said.

"What about Mom?" Leia reminded them both. "She'll be expecting us home."  
"I'll tell her to meet us there," Anakin said. "No doubt she'll want to see me humiliate your brother here," he added, looking at Luke with a confident smile.

"No doubt she'll want to console you when you lose," Luke corrected him.

Anakin laughed. "We shall see, young Skywalker," he said. "We shall see."

Obi-Wan Kenobi directed the speeder home, doing exactly the speed limit, driving defensively as he always did. In the back seat his two children were talking quietly, knowing better than to monkey around. Obi-Wan sighed as he thought back to what Anakin had said to him the previous day, about how he needed to spend more time with his children. Ben was thirteen now, and Obi-Wan could already see the changes starting in the boy. Soon he would be a man- the carefree days of childhood gone forever. _I mustn't let these years slip away this way, _he thought with a frown. He envied Anakin for his carefree attitude; it seemed fun just came naturally to him. It did not to Obi-Wan. Raised under the auspices of the Old Republic, in a very strict Jedi Order, Obi-Wan simply wasn't able to loosen up. Change came very unnaturally to him. And yet, the previous night, hadn't he been delighted with the changes that his wife had introduced into their relationship? _Change is a good thing, _he told himself; _there's nothing wrong with trying new things. _

"So…" Obi-Wan began, glancing in the rear view mirror, shocked with how nervous he suddenly felt. "I was wondering if perhaps…you children would like to go to the water park after dinner this evening?" he said.

Ben and Chloe were too shocked to respond.

"It's supposed to stay hot until quite late, and I thought maybe we could do with some cooling off," Obi-Wan added.

"You want to go swimming with us, Father?" Chloe asked, unable to keep the incredulity from her voice.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "Unless of course you don't want to see my spindly white legs," he quipped.

Ben and Chloe laughed out loud at their father's joke. Obi-Wan smiled broadly.

_Rippen Race Track _

Rippen race track was one of Anakin's favourite places on Coruscant. His love of racing had not diminished at all as he'd grown older; if anything it had grown stronger. Now he had children who shared his love of it. Padmé wasn't thrilled about her children racing, just as Shmi had been when Anakin raced. And yet, she and Padmé had managed to reach an agreement: no racing until the children were thirteen.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Padmé said to her eldest son. "You know what's going to happen."

Luke smiled. "Come on, Mom," he said. "Have a little faith in me! I really think I can take him this time."

Padmé shook her head doubtfully. "And if you can't, we'll be listening to his gloating for weeks."

Anakin had arrived in time to hear the last part of the conversation. "Me? Gloat?" he asked incredulously, wrapping his arms around Padmé's waist from behind her. "Jedi _never _gloat!"

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Can I get that in writing?" she asked.

Luke laughed. "Come on old man," he said to his father. "Let's see what you've got."

Anakin released his wife and followed Luke to the area where the swoop bikes were located. There were no other clients at this time of day, so they didn't have to wait to begin their race.

"Hope you're hungry, Dad," Luke said as he and his father selected their bikes. "'Cause you're gonna be eating my dust soon."  
Anakin laughed. "Such cockiness," he said. "You will _really_ be humiliated when you lose."

Luke shook his head. "Oh I'm not planning on losing," he said.

Anakin smiled. "The Force is with you, young Skywalker," he said. "But you are not a Jedi yet," he reminded him.

Luke was a little unnerved by his father's cool reminder, but did his best to hide it from him. "You ready?" he asked as he mounted his bike.

"Bring it on, boy," Anakin replied as he did the same.

From the spectator seats Padmé and the remainder of the family watched eagerly as the race began. All six of Luke's siblings were on their feet, shouting encouragement to their brother and father. Padmé simply remained calm and impartial. She didn't care who won, so long as no one got hurt.

Anakin and Luke were almost neck and neck for the first half of the race. Luke couldn't tell if his father was toying with him or not, for Anakin was a master at shielding his thoughts.

_You're going down old man,_ Luke sent to his father. But Anakin made no reply, which only frustrated Luke more.

The finish line was approaching and Luke's bike was ahead by several centimetres. Suddenly Anakin's bike shot forward with a sudden burst of speed. It was enough to propel him over the finish line almost a metre ahead of Luke.

"I _told _you!!" Ami shouted triumphantly. "I _told _you Dad was faster!! In your face, Ani!"

"Amidala, be nice," Padmé said as she stood up. "Let's go congratulate them both on a good race."


	11. Chapter 11

**EPILOGUE**

Padmé sat at her dressing table brushing her hair as Anakin watched her from their bed.

"Obi-Wan was in a rare mood today," he told her. "Grinning from ear to ear all day."  
Padmé smiled. "That's nice," she replied.

Anakin folded his arms over his chest. "He even had hickies," he continued.

"Imagine that," Padmé said, knowing where this was going.

Anakin had tried everything he could to get Padmé to tell him about Dormé's surprise, but she had been stalwart and not said a word. _Time for drastic measures, _he decided, getting up off the bed.

"Well, I'd rather not imagine, to be honest," he said as he came to stand behind her. Padmé watched him in the mirror suspiciously. "Though I figure she must have done something really …unusual to get him to react that way."

"She did," Padmé replied.

Anakin studied her face, but Padmé was a rock, totally unreadable.

"It's just killing you, isn't it?" she asked him, setting her brush down.

"Yes."  
Padmé sighed. "If I tell you, you must _swear_ upon the lives of our seven children not to tease Obi-Wan," she said.

"I swear," Anakin replied. "So tell me."

Padmé smiled and stood up. "I'll show you," she said, walking over to the computer console. Anakin followed eagerly. He watched her as she brought up the online shopping services, and was shocked to see her go to the very shop where he had bought her his favourite outfit on their last anniversary.

"You took her _there?!_" he asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"What did she buy??" he asked, starting to see why his friend had reacted the way he had.

"I'm trying to find it," she told him as she scrolled through the catalogue.

She finally stopped when she found the gown that Dormé had chosen, and stood up to let Anakin have a closer look. It was lavender, and consisted of a stretch lace bra and matching G-string. Over top was a sheer mesh, flyaway gown is accented with lace cups and halter neckline.

"She bought _this_??" Anakin asked incredulously, looking up at Padmé.

Padmé nodded. "Don't you like it?"

"Well…yeah, what's not to like?" he asked. "I just can't believe she did. She doesn't strike me as the type who would."

Padmé smiled. "Well still waters run deep, you know," she said. She watched him as he started scrolling through the catalogue again at a considerably slower rate than she had. "Ani what are you doing?"

"Just looking," he said.

Padmé put her hands on her hips. "So you like looking at scantily clad women in catalogues, do you?" she asked.

"Only because I can picture you wearing these things," he told her.

Padmé smiled, knowing that's exactly what he was doing. "Is that what you're doing?"

"Oh yeah," he said, pulling her onto his lap. "Now that," he said, stopping at one particularly provocative outfit, "that's going to be the next one I buy you."

Padmé looked at the screen. Even she was shocked by the outfit which seemed to consist of little more than some straps and a bit of lace here and there. "You wouldn't," she said.

"Are you kidding?" Anakin asked. "You'd look incredible in that," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm getting hot just imagining it," he added, nuzzling the side of her neck.

Padmé smiled. "So I noticed," she replied. "Should I order it?" she asked him.

"Most definitely," he said, his hands moving up her thighs.

Padmé reached over and clicked the order button, hardly believing she was really doing so. But if Anakin got this excited just imaging her in it, it was well worth it.

"Done," she told him, leaning back into his embrace.

Anakin smiled. "No, we're just getting started," he replied, leaning forward and kissing her.

_The next afternoon. _

"So Obi-Wan liked the surprise I take it," Padmé commented as she and Dormé sat on the patio.

Dormé smiled as her eyes traveled to where Obi-Wan and Anakin were puttering around in the garden. "You could say so," she replied. "To tell you the truth I was a little surprised by his reaction," she admitted.

Padmé laughed. "Men are men," she stated. "No matter who they are."

"I suppose so," Dormé replied. "But you know what? I think this has encouraged him to try new things with the kids too," she told Padmé. "Do you know that last night he took them _swimming_?"

Padmé's eyes widened. "Obi-Wan?? Swimming? In public??"

Dormé nodded. "Yes! Can you believe it?"

"No," Padmé laughed. "But I think it's wonderful," she added.

"It is," Dormé agreed. "He's never been comfortable playing with them," she said. "It doesn't come naturally to him like it does with Anakin. But at least he's trying now."

"That's what counts," Padmé replied. "The Republic wasn't built in a day, after all," she added.

Dormé smiled. "No, nor rebuilt," she added. "I can't thank you enough for taking me shopping, Padmé," she said. "Who'd have predicted that it would have made such a big change in our lives?"

"No need to thank me," Padmé replied. "It's good to see you two so happy," she added, looking towards Anakin and Obi-Wan once more.

_Meanwhile, inside the house…_

"I just _love _this music vid, don't you Ben?" Ami asked.

Ben shrugged. "It's okay," he said.

Ami frowned. "Well, yeah, I guess it _is _ kind of….well, lame," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Shmi rolled her eyes at her sister's obvious attempt to flirt with the older boy. Between Ami mooning over Ben and Chloe mooning over Qui-Gon, Shmi was feeling decidedly left out. She wasn't the only one who felt that way, though.

"This is _boring_," Ani whined. "Let's play a game! Come on guys!"

Obi nodded approvingly.

"Games are for _kids_, Ani," Ami informed him haughtily. "You two go off and play something. We're having fun doing this."

Ani frowned and looked at Qui-Gon for support. "Qui? Come on," he said imploringly. "Let's go play!"

Qui-Gon looked at his brothers and then back at the others. In truth he did want to go play; he was bored watching music vids. But to admit that wouldn't be cool.

"Nah," he said, taking a lazy sip of his juice. "Playin's for babies."

This only infuriated Ani more, and he clenched his fists. He looked at Obi. "Come on Obi," he said. "Let's leave these _boring _people and do something fun."

"Yeah," Obi agreed. They turned to leave, but before they left, Ani had an idea. More than that, he had a feeling.

"Here's what I think of your stupid music vids," he said, and then broke wind rather loudly.

Obi giggled madly as they ran out the door, closing it behind them. The two boys laughed wildly as they ran down the hall, their laughter only increasing when they heard the groans of dismay coming from inside Qui-Gon's room.

_Outside_

"It's coming along very well," Obi-Wan commented, looking admiringly at the vine Anakin had been pruning. "You seem to have developed a green thumb, Anakin," he commented.

Anakin smiled and wiped his hands on a rag. "Well, Padmé loves the greenery," he said. "So I'm well motivated."  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "Amazing what love will drive a man to," he commented.

Anakin grinned. "That smile hasn't left your face in two days," he told his friend. "I don't know what happened," he lied, "but whatever it was, must have been phenomenal."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Oh it was," he assured him, helping Anakin pick up the pruning implements. "Shall we join the ladies?"

"Of course," Anakin said. "I'll just put this stuff away and I'll meet you there."

The two couples sat on the patio as the sun started to set. Anakin and Padmé were both half expecting one of their five younger children to emerge from the house at any moment to announce some catastrophe.

"Seems pretty quiet tonight," Obi-Wan commented, knowing the Skywalker children well.

"Yeah, makes me think they're up to something," Anakin grumbled.

Padmé smiled. "Give them the benefit of the doubt, Ani," she told him.

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "If you insist," he said. "I'll try not to say I told you so," he added.

Padmé laughed. "That'll be the day," she quipped.

Just then Luke's speeder was seen approaching the property. Anakin looked up as it drew closer, focusing on his son. He sensed something, but wasn't quite sure what it was. Padmé noticed his pensive expression.

"Everything okay?" she asked him.

Anakin looked down at her. "I think so," he said. "But Luke is coming to tell us something," he said. "I think it has to do with Taza."  
"Oh, I'll just bet they're engaged," Dormé piped up with a smile.

"Perhaps," Anakin replied, not sure how that made him feel. He could tell that Padmé's feelings were just as ambivalent.

"Luke's too young to get engaged," Padmé piped up with a frown.

"Angel we were _married _when I was a year younger than he is now," Anakin reminded her.

"Yes, but the circumstances were totally different," Padmé pointed out.

"They certainly were," Obi-Wan agreed. "Imagine that," he continued with a smile. "You two could be grandparents in the near future."

Anakin frowned. "Don't remind me," he muttered.

Within a few minutes Luke and Taza appeared, hand in hand. Anakin and Padmé could tell by the look on their son's face that there was something big going on.

"Hello Taza," Padmé said, smiling at the young woman. "It's nice to see you."

"Thank you Mrs. Skywalker," Taza replied, sitting down. She glanced up at Luke, who stood behind her chair.

"Hello Master Kenobi, Mrs. Kenobi," Luke said, gripping the back of Taza's chair rather tightly.

"Luke," Obi-Wan said, sensing the young man's nervousness as keenly as his father did. "Taza. Lovely evening isn't it?"

"Sure is," Luke replied.

Anakin, who had been watching his son closely, finally spoke up.

"Something going on, son?" he asked.

Luke looked at his father, then his mother, then down to Taza. He swallowed somehow hard, and then looked back at his father again. "Yes Dad," he said. "There is." He looked at Padmé, then back at Anakin. "Taza and I were married this evening."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
